The Aftermath
by fabienne.v.w
Summary: Harry Hook Uma fanfic. It's about what happened after Uma retreated.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction that I'm going to post on here so please bear with me. It is a Harry Hook x Uma fic. If you like my writing (can't imagine it but in case that someone actually does) : I do take requests. Just send me an idea or prompt. Anyway, here we go.

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

Harry hated seeing Uma upset. All their lives he had gone to any cost to avoid it. He had threatened those who dared to call her Shrimpy. He had taken care of those who had attacked Uma. She beat them all ofcourse, but Harry made sure one of their personal items was missing when they arrived at their home. If you could call it a home. Soon enough everyone on the isle knew better than to mess with Uma. She would mess you up and after that Harry would come for you. This way Harry had avoided Uma getting upset for years.

But this time, it wasn't enough. Uma strictly told him he couldn't come with her, so he watched the Cotillion very closely. He swore to take revenge on everyone who hurt his precious Uma. He saw her giving back the ring and he saw her sink beneath the waves. He observed the determination in her eyes and the way it slowly died. He watched as she realised the barier wasn't coming down and Ben was never going to give her whole crew a pardon. She did the wise thing and retreated and everyone on the boat was startled.

Meanwhile, in Ursula's restaurant everyone was arguing. Some people were actually fighting. The Wharf Rats were devending their captain's honour and the commoners were angry because another escape plan failed. Harry felt his anger boil. When he heard someone say " _She never wanted to get us of the Isle! She just wanted a date with the King!"_ he flipped. How dare they insult _**his**_ Sea Queen! Harry slowly raised from his seat facing the television and turned towards the crowd. The tumult quickly died down and soon it was so silent some swear they heared Harry's agitated breathing. Harry spoke as soon as everyone seemed scared properly.

 _"Uma has chosen wisely, you fools! This was all a plan! She waited till the right moment and than acted like she retreated!_ " Harry knew that it wasn't true, but the people seemed to believe him. They weren't the smartest and were never given a proper education. He couldn't blame them. _"Beastie-Boy now thinks we gave up. Uma will return, wait for a bit and then break the barrier. The people of Auradon have no idea of what's coming for them!"_ Luckily the crew seemed to catch on and started nodding and acting like this was the plan all along. Everyone believed them. Harry threw everyone out of the restaurant and directed the Wharf Rats anywhere but the boat. When the Isle fell asleep Harry started searching for his love.

When he arrived at the beach the stars shone so bright that the night sky seemed dark blue. After stomping around for a while and finding nothing Harry stopped and looked at the sky. A beautiful sky was something they rarely saw on the Isle. Uma loved them. Nights likes these were spent by stargazing. Harry would gladly join her. Normally all you could see was the big grey cloud covering the sky and the sun. It made their doomed island prison even worse to live on. When they were twelve, Gil had seen a sunset. He had been happy for two whole weeks. Thinking of Gil's innocence motived Harry to start looking for his lost love again. She was his anchor, keeping hem sane and keeping him from ruining Gil's innocence by telling Gil they might never get off this hell hole of a island. After three minutes of walking (read stomping and kicking at stones) Harry decided it was time for a different approach. He went silent and listened. He walked for a bit before he suddenly heard the sound of stones hitting the water. He followed his newfound trail. It let him to a heartbreaking sound. He saw Uma, in her princess dress which was ripped apart, sitting on a rock in the surf of the sea. The waves were nibbling with her toes and the wind played with her hair which had broken loose from its bun. It would have been a beautiful image if it wasn't for her shivering and the soul shattering sobs. Harry walked towards her while taking of his jacket in the process. When he reached Uma he swiftly hang it around her shoulders. Uma turned around ready to attack but stopped when she saw Harry. Harry spoke up.

 _"Now darlin', there is no need to attack me. I need ye to calm down, 'k love?"_

Uma blinked and said: " —–

Cliffhanger. If anyone likes this I'll continue. Please let me know


	2. Ch 2 : Tender Lovin' me Captain

Hello, I've written the second chapter because there were actually people who liked this fic. I'll write a third chapter soon.

 ** _I do not own any of these characters._**

 **("Now darlin', there is no need to attack me. I need ye to calm down, 'k love?"**  
 **Uma blinked and said:)**

" _H-h-harry, I'm so-o sorry that I failed you. I los-st, and doomed the crew. How can I ever look-k them in the eye again?"_ Harry reached for her hand. He was shocked by how cold she was. He waded until he was in front of the rock and picked her up. Uma always had been small and a lightweight but this time it was worse. She hadn't been eating out of stress over her plan and while Harry carried her bridal style he could feel her ribcage pressed against his chest. Harry felt like pulling his hair out. His dear Uma was underweight and seeing the blood on her dress also wounded. Harry carried her all the way to his cabin. He saw that Uma knew that it wasn't her cabin but she kept quiet and just clinged closer to Harry. Because as much as Uma kept him safe and sane, Harry meant the same to her. He made her feel home when she felt lost. Uma didn't really understand love but she knew that was what she felt for Harry. When she imagined her future he was always in it. Uma was so disappointed that she screwed up this chance for them, for her whole crew, for the innocent on the Isle that she didn't even notice her physical injuries.

But that she hasn't doesn't mean anyone else hasn't noticed them. Harry was worried sick. They had crossed one pedestrian on their way to the cabin and Harry vowed to himself that he would threaten the poor unfortunate soul who had seen them. But not now, no he would threaten the poor thing later. Because now Uma was all he could think about. They had reached his cabin. Harry layed Uma on his bed. Uma gave him a skeptical look. _"You know I can still stand or even walk right? I'm not even injured so sure, it's cute that you're worried Hook, but you can tone it down a bit."_ Harry just shrugged his shoulders. " _Take yer dress off"_ he ordered. Uma was shocked. _"Excuse me?!"_ she spat. _"Ye can't sleep in that and I 'ave to clean yer injuries."_ he said. After a bit of arguing Uma finally listened. Harry spared her modesty by turning around and giving her his last shirt. He'd just do it with the one he's wearing then. He didn't care. The only problem was that Uma did. Harry decided that he'd avoid the problem by telling her she could repay him later. _"Just buy me a T-shirt when we reach Bore-adon, love. And no, we're not talkin' 'bout that now."_ He was just in time with cutting her off. Uma had already opened her mouth to tell him how that would never happen because she failed but now she just closed it. She decided to put on the shirt. That's when she finally saw all the wounds. It wasn't nothing to bad, just some fleshwounds. Harry turned back around and tried not to notice that even though his shirt was a bit too big for him and even like a dress for Uma, it still showed a lot of skin that he usually didn't see. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks but he ignored it. Uma had a very similar problem. She slowly gained a tomatoe like colour, especially when her first mate began patching up her legs. This was until he added the stinging alcohol from the first aid kit they stole a while again. Her embarrassment quickly dissapeared. After Uma was all patched up Harry stood up again. Uma suddenly pulled him close and hugged him. " _Thank you Hook, for everything."_ She tried to thank him like it meant nothing but they both knew that it in fact did mean something. Uma started tearing up, not caring that Harry could see it. Harry wanted to comfort her, but children of the isle never learned that kind of stuff. So he just did the one thing that he knew might work. He kissed her.  
And Uma kissed back. It felt like fireworks were exploding in Harry's heart. Uma pulled away from the kiss. _"Can I stay here tonight, Harry? I don't feel like being alone."_ She asked. He answered, a big smile plastered on his face. _"I wouldn't care even if ye stayed forever, love"_  
 _"But we're not going extra bases, Hook."_  
 _"I wasn't plannin' on usin' ye, Captain"_ he answered. _"I'll just wait 'till the next time ye knock on me door, love. 'Cuz we both know ye want to hit this" "Hook! Behave yourself. You know my rule, no sailer talk when we're not sailing."_ Harry just grinned. _"I'm sorry, love. Did I offend ye? Let me make it up to ye."_ Being the gentleman that he is he kissed her hand. _"Harry Hook, you're lucky you're a pretty boy and a not too sucky first mate"_ a blushing Uma said. Harry pretended to be offended when he answered. _"Is that all ye like me for? I'm offended, darlin'."_ Uma laughed. " _Hmm, no Hook, you have more qualities I can live with. That's why I love you."_ Uma suddenly stopped laughing. She didn't mean to say that. On the Isle emotions are a weakness. Giving into emotions is even worse. Confessing your love to someone could be a death sentence if the wrong person heard you. Harry's eyes widened after her accidental confession. " _It's a good thing I love ye too then, isn't it?"_ Uma sighed deeply out of relief. She gave him a swift kiss. _"I guess it is, handsome."_ Uma yawned. " _Ye're tired aren't ye, my pretty sea princess?"_ Uma huffed at the statement but nodded nonetheless. And like that Harry picked her up again. If it would have been someone else Uma would have killed them. But this was Harry so a simple slap was good enough. Harry wasn't bothered a bit. Uma hadn't hit hard enough to hurt him. He lay Uma down on the bed and hopped in. He took of his hook and hat and put them next to the bed. He wrapped his arms around a very sleepy Uma and gave her a kiss. _"Sleep tight my love."_ They fell asleep, Harry shielding her from the cruel world that was outside their shared bed. And they got the best sleep they've had in a while.


	3. Dazzling Smiles & Shining Stars

I do not own any of these characters.

It was a week after Harry had found Uma on the beach. Well, it wasn't really worth the name beach. There wasn't any sand to be found, just rocks and there weren't any seagulls to be found unless they were dead or dying. But still, the Wharf Rats loved the place and if they aren't on their ship or in Ursula's shoppe they were usually found out on the beach. They were there at the moment. Some were playing in the water, splashing each other. Others were sparring on the uneven ground to master an ultimate sense of balance. The Wharf Rats were running around or busy in an other way. All except for three of 'em. Uma and her two best friends were sitting on the rocks and making plans to leave this wicked place and while they were at it, they'd take as many innocent children as they could. Because after all, Uma wasn't evil, she's just a wee bit wicked.

Luckily, she hadn't had any problem after she miraculously showed up in the shoppe after spending a night and morning with her first mate. She thanked her crew for that. Her mind drifted of to what had happened in one single week. The crew had been spreading the story of how Uma was wise and decisive and Uma hadn't only regained the respect she formerly had, she had earned even more. More people had applied to her crew and more people had asked for her help. People even started paying Uma's crew for doing errands and jobs they didn't want to do. They earned so much that Uma had told her mom to suck it and had permanently left the house and shoppe. Harry followed her example and came to live on the boat with her. He had his own cabin but was never there. So the two had granted that room to Gil. Even if it was a bit to bribe him because the poor unfortunate soul who had seen them that damned night turned out to be Gil. But instead of threatening their dear friend they had decided to bribe him into holding his tongue about what he had seen.

Uma's attention was suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard her dear beloved Wharf Rats whoop at seeing something coming towards the Isle. Uma soon understood it had to be the guards of Auradon to pick up the kids Pretty Princess Blueberry had deemed good enough to come to Bore-adon. Uma thought it was so unfair that she got to pick. Even though Blueberry was a kind spirit, she'd never really interacted with a lot of kids. And she certainly hasn't helped them like Uma had. So the kids who Blueberry picked were all kids who helped her design or something like that. Uma heard Harry groan out of being miserable. He missed his sister CJ, sho had been granted a life in Bore-adon earlier on. Harry didn't like it and tried to hide it but he was one big soppy sentimental person. He was extravagant and loud and made people like him easily. The big problem was that wasn't aloud on the Isle. So Harry's extravaganza turned into flirting used as a intimidation technique. But Uma loved the times he showed his true nature. Gil was like that too. He was their little innocent ray of sunshine. Uma and Harry had vowed to keep him safe and sound.

Uma watched Harry closely. Not that she minded. Boy, what was he handsome... She saw his reaction on the limousine going through the barrier. She knew how much he wanted that life outside of the barrier. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. He gave her a dazzling smile but his eyes weren't joining in. When Gil hapily exclaimed they could see kids getting into the limousine Harry clearly was upset. Uma didn't want to see him upset. "My dear crew, I've decided to reward you all with a free day! I except you back on the ship tomorrow at noon." she announced. All the Wharf Rats left.

When Harry stood up he was the last one to go. " _But you didn't think you were allowed to leave did you, handsome? Oh no, you're staying with me. I need someone to entertain me."_ Harry laughed and this time it did reach his eyes. _"I wouldn't dream of leavin' ye, love."_ he replied. Uma didn't say a single word but she grabbed his hook and pulled him towards the ship. She suddenly changed her mind when she remembered that it was the start of the month. That meant fresh food. Well, as fresh as food on the isle can get. _"Let's steal us some food Hook"_ she said. Harry cackled and threw his head back Uma just pulled him towards the market instead of answering. A few minutes passed and they had collected some treats. They found fruit that wasn't rotten and a mediocre bread. They also had stolen a few cans of soda. They were currently nearing the boat. _"Our boat is a real beauty isn't it, Hook? "I don't know, sweatheart, ye're the only beautiful thing I see."_ Uma laughed and pushed Harry onto the boat and then disconnected the boat from the dock. "We can't sail far Harry but we can anchor very close to the barrier so we can see the stars at night." And that's what they did.

It was evening. They were laying on the deck, stargazing, when Harry suddenly asked Uma a question. _"Darlin' when we finally break out of this hell hole, will ye be mine?"_ Uma answered with one word. _"Yes."_ Harry grabbed her hand. They gazed at the stars for a while till Uma reminded him of a conversation they had as kids. _"Do you remember the talk about last names, Harry? The one where you said that if I'd ever still be said because I don't have a last name I'd could borrow yours?" "Yeah, darlin'. Why?" "Cause maybe one day I wouldn't mind carrying your name." "Really, love? Ye can carry it whenever ye want. I don't mind givin' it to ye."_ Uma giggled. She was suprised at how when they were alone he could get this whole other side of her to come out.

But Uma was tired of thinking. So she found something else to accommodate her. Well, not something, more someone. Uma sat up and kissed Harry. Harry tried to sit up but Uma pushed him down till he was down resting on his elbows. She climbed onto his lap and started kissing him. Things started to get heated but they were still on the Isle and they weren't used to affection. They started to wrestle. Harry won cause he has killer arms. He decided that his prize was cudding with Uma. Once again he lifted her up and brought her to a cabin, this time hers. The snuggled in the bed and fell asleep. And once again, they had a wonderful night of sleep


	4. A FaGILiar Song

A FaGILiar Song

It was two days after Uma and Harry's private sailing trip. Gil had been down for a while. It had Uma and Harry worried sick. Now that they were happy being together in secret it pained them extremely to see their friend so down. They had an idea to cheer him up. Gil had told them the tale of LeFou singing for his dad proudly so many times before. They all knew the lyrics to the song. They decided that this was the way to cheer him up. That morning Gil walked onto the dock. The moment he stepped on the deck of the boat he saw that something was wrong. There was a chair on the deck and a set of tables with benches. The chair looked exactly like Gaston's chair, Gil noticed. What a nice touch to their ship! Then one of the Wharf Rats came down and pushed Gil down in the chair. Harry started massaging his shoulders. Harry started to sing.

[Harry]

Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gil

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Gil!

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

~Harry let one of the Wharf Rats take over the task of massaging Gil's shoulders. He jumped onto the tables and started dancing with Uma. Gil's smile seemed to light up the Isle.~

No one's slick as Gil

No one's quick as Gil

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gil

For there's no man in town half as manly

~ The crew joined in.~

[Wharf Rats]

Perfect, a pure paragon!

~Uma walked towards the Wharf Rats and pointed per name towards one of the crew. They had never seen Gil that happy before.~

[Harry & Uma/Wharf Rats]

You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on

Who plays darts like Gaston?

Who breaks hearts like Gaston?

Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston?

~Gil knew his part and choreography and stood up. He started to sing his part with an enormous smile.~

[Gil]

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

[ALL]

My, what a guy, that Gaston!

[Gil]

I needed encouragement

Thank you, Harry and Uma

[Uma]

Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you! ~she hugged him~

Too much?

[Gil]

...Yep

[ALL]

No one fights like Gaston

Douses lights like Gaston

[Harry]

In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston

[Gil]

When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver

And beasts of the field say a prayer

First, I carefully aim for the liver

Then I shoot from behind

[Uma]

Is that fair?

[Gil]

I don't care

[ALL]

No one hits like Gaston

Matches wits like Gaston

[Harry]

In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston

[Gil]

I'm especially good at expectorating!

[spits] ~Harry caught it in a pot, just like LeFou had once done for Gaston.~

[ALL]

Ten points for Gaston!

[Gil]

When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

[Uma/Wharf Rats]

Who has brains like Gil?

Entertains like Gil?

[Gil]

Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston's son?

I use antlers in all of my decorating

[ALL]

Say it again

Who's a man among men?

Who's the super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town

Who's got all of it down...

[Harry]

And his name's G-I...L...

I believe there's another L...

It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate

And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before...

[ALL]

Gil!

They didn't understood how happy they made Gil. Gil had had another fight with his dad. His dad said he could never live up to his name. He should have seen him! The three best friends quickly hugged before returning to their daily tasks. Uma and Harry had agreed that if Gil didn't ask where they got the chair, they wouldn't tell him they stole it from Gaston.


	5. Periwinkle Blue Doom

Periwinkle Blue Doom

Uma loves Harry. And not a little bit, oh no, she loves him a lot. That was a problem on its own because having feelings is strictly forbidden on the Isle. It is the only rule on the Isle of the Lost that is actually followed. Having feelings is something seen as immoral, let alone having feelings for someone. It is a dangerous thing to fall for someone especially when you tell the other person. Uma was lucky Harry returned her feelings. She was happy even though this meant they are in a life endangering situation. Obviously this situation is a problem, but it isn't Uma's main problem. If only it was. It would have been so easy. No, Uma's main problem was that she wasn't the only one who liked Harry.

She might love him but there are so many girls on the Isle who would love even a glimpse of admiration from Harry. Most of them tried everything they could to get it. Some of them quickly came to terms and gave up when they saw how Harry is a bit of a lunatic and how you need to expect the unexpected when you are around him. Harry has a reputation of being wild. Sometimes he is called insane. It hurts him when he is called insane. And it is completely unfair. Mal decided she'd add that to his reputation after he had gotten bored of Mal's, uhm to put it nicely, plain personality. Uma fully understood him. After all Mal just followed orders and agreed with everything her mother said. When she choose good there was no personality left. But the point was, Harry couldn't be in a relationship with someone who bored him. He had told Mal and Mal had gotten mad. Outraged, she had taken revenge by hurting Harry and his reputation. She dubbed him insane. The children of Mal's side of the Isle quickly followed her example. They were scared of her mother and the consequences of wronging Mal. Mal had also dumped him. Harry's reputation is insane to this day even though Mal left. He didn't deserve it. Sure, Harry was wild and extravagant. What could Uma say, she'd always been a sucker for wild boys.

Sadly enough for Uma his reputation hadn't scared all the brainless girls away. There was one more problem with his reputation (from Uma's perspective). His appearance made it up for some girls. Not that Uma could blame the girls. Harry was handsome as hell. His guyliner accentuated his sky-blue eyes. He had a chiselled chin and jaw line. There wasn't much more to want. There was one difference between Uma and most girls. Uma had seen him when he was ill and it was raining cats and dogs outside. He had bags under his eyes and was very pale. His nose was red and shiny and his eyes seemed hollow. All of the other girls were scared off but Uma still thought he was gorgeous. The other girls had run away and it had hurt Harry mentally. He started to think people only liked him for his looks. The next time he got ill he had hidden himself and distanced himself from the Wharf Rats. Uma had understood what happened and had gone to talk to him. She had told him she'd keep him as first mate no matter what he looked like and they both understood what she meant with that. She had consoled him further and then forced him out in public again. He lost some of his fan club but they didn't mind. Uma was quite glad actually but she obviously didn't tell him.

The few hard-core survivors who still fought the battle for Harry's heart with Uma didn't run off quickly. She had to admit that they fought for what they wanted. They just didn't know when to leave a sinking ship. Even they got scared. Of what you ask? Well, they got too close to Harry. They got to know him. They saw his commitment and loyalty. They saw his ability to get whatever he wanted. People on the Isle didn't work that way. They stole what they wanted very quickly or gave up. Those last girls didn't want that. They saw Harry as a pretty face, someone who was flirtatious and with who you could kiss and tell. They didn't want a person with meaning and a personality. And Harry surely got those things. He was clever and cultured for as much that was possible for a child of the Isle. He didn't sink as low as being a kiss and tell. He was street smart and was able to take crude reports and explain it to Gil. He was loved under the children the Wharf Rats helped. Harry was bigoted on the other hand. He didn't want to hear corrupt things about his friends. Many girls had tried to trash talk the Wharf Rats but all they got from Harry was a witty but annoyed comment about how wrong they were.

There were no girls left who were stupid enough to try and steal Harry's heart. Except for one. She was a girl from Auradon. She had come with one of the limousines. Her wavy brown locks were tied together by a periwinkle blue ribbon. Her whole outfit was periwinkle blue. She was the daughter of Wendy. She had been flirting with Harry for a whole week. And Uma was completely done with her. She had a plan.

" _You, pretty frilly flying princess."_ The girl turned around, clearly annoyed. _"What do you want, SeaClams."_ She sneered. _"I, Uma of the Isle, challenge you to duel. If I win you leave Harry alone." "Deal. If I win, I'll take him to Auradon and he will be my boyfriend. You have no idea what is coming for you."_ Harry snickered. _"Ye'll see lass. Me Uma is unbeaten."_ The girl just grinned.

 **This was chapter 5! If you have suggestions for a name for Wendy's daughter please leave them in the comments! Thank you for reading my story!**


	6. Stone Cold

The Aftermath ch 5: Stone cold

There were no girls left who were stupid enough to try and steal Harry's heart. Except for one. She was a girl from Auradon. She had come with one of the limousines. Her wavy brown locks were tied together by a periwinkle blue ribbon. Her whole outfit was periwinkle blue. She was the daughter of Wendy. She had been flirting with Harry for a whole week. And Uma was completely done with her. She had a plan.

 _"You, pretty frilly flying princess." The girl turned around, clearly annoyed. "What do you want, SeaClams."_ She sneered _. "I, Uma of the Isle, challenge you to duel. If I win you leave Harry alone." "Deal. If I win, I'll take him to Auradon and he will be my boyfriend. You have no idea what is coming for you."_ Harry snickered _. "Ye'll see lass. Me Uma is unbeaten."_ The girl just grinned. " _Your Uma? You aren't in a relationship or are you pretty boy?_ Harry knew he had said somethingthoughtless and that he and Uma are possibly in trouble. Uma was standing there flushed, not even a mumble leaving her lips. Harry decided to do the most dangerous thing. _"Yeah, me Uma. As in she is mine so back the hell away. I don't know ye and I don't want to know ye."_ He bravely answered. Jana shrugged. _"It doesn't change the deal, handsome. If you beloved loses tomorrow_ _ **–what tomorrow**_?" Uma questioned. _"We are fighting today. That is how a duel works." "No, we are not. I am from Auradon. I'll have to send a letter to the king that we are duelling. But we will fight by sunrise tomorrow so the king can't stop us."_ Uma knew that the girl was right but still had one question. _"What is your name? I can't fight a nameless opponent." "My name? Jana. Remember that name Uma. It's the name you are going to lose your beloved Hook to. But don't worry. I'll send you pictures of how happy his is going to be with me."_ Uma huffed and grabbed her first mate by his hand. She stormed away with Harry following.

Uma stomped onto their ship and when the crew saw her glare they all suddenly had something to do. Not even Gil was stupid enough to linger on the boat when Uma was in such a foul mood. Harry was afraid his beloved captain was mad at him for saying they were in fact together. But luckily for Harry that wasn't the case. Instead of being mad at him and hurting him, Uma hugged him. Harry was surprised and Uma knew it but she didn't care or even have the energy to explain it to him. She loved Harry even though he wasn't the most strategic at times. And to be fair she was glad the lying was over for now. She was his and he was hers. Maybe Jana wouldn't even be there tomorrow. But then something clicked in Uma's marvellous mind and she freed herself from Harry's embrace. She ran of their ship without saying a word. Harry sighed. There was one thing he'd never understand and it was Uma's sudden bursts of genius ideas. He didn't know where she had run off to but he didn't really care. Uma would do the right thing, well the right wicked thing, either way. She didn't need his assistance all the time. He knew this and just finished his daily duties as a first mate and got ready to sleep. When he was almost sound asleep in his cabin he heard his door open. He wasn't wary because he had hear Uma's footsteps on the deck. And indeed, he was right. Uma climbed over him and laid down in the space between Harry and the wall. Harry didn't ask her a thing and Uma didn't explain. She just nestled herself close to Harry and fell asleep. Harry looked out the dirty old window in his cabin. Down below him he could hear the waves crashing onto the boat. He sat there alone with Uma nestled into his side and part of his chest and he felt safe and at peace. He didn't wonder why but just enjoyed it. Outside everyone was moving, screaming and fighting. The Isle of the Lost never slept. Harry could feel the heat Uma spread but he didn't mind. It was soothing. He decided he wouldn't check the alarm clock he and Uma had stolen so long ago, he wouldn't give it another glance. He wasn't leaving now, not a chance. A relationship should scare him, the idea of being tied down to one person. It always had. Harry had a flirty persona and as much as he loved his captain he had never thought of a relationship. It had scared him. But it didn't anymore. Uma was a hot-shot and she gave him troubles. Life on the Isle is cruel, it's never kind. But with Uma he got a new experience and it felt right. He hold Uma tight. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

Outside a new day was dawning. It was trying to grab it's glory. And later on, it would turn out this day would make history. Outside suburbia was sprawling everywhere. Jana was preparing herself for the duel. She grabbed her sword and the item she had taken to the Isle. Nobody in Auradon knew it was missing, or atleast so she thought. Uma didn't stand a chance.

~ timeskip sponsored by Gil~

Uma and Jana were in position to start the duel. Around them a circle had formed, made out of Wharf Rats and random people because people on the isle loved free fights. Uma did the logical thing. She attacked. Her sword clashed against Jana's axe. Nobody questioned how she had obtained it. It was one of the axes the weapon master of the Isle was known for. The axe was beautiful in an atrocious way. It had the form of an Omega. ( Uma raised her sword. She blocked Jana's first strike. Uma quickly won this battle. But then Jana did something that surprised Uma and the crowd. She pulled out Fairy Godmother's wand. She fired sparks at Uma. Uma's hope relied on knowing that **they** must be closed. Uma ducked as Jana fired another spell at Uma with the obviously stolen wand. It didn't hit Uma but it did hit a stone right beside her. The rock began to transform into a kitten. _"You wanted to transform me into a cat?"_ Uma asked. _"Well, not a cat in particular. I wanted to turn you into a travel size pet so I could take you with me to Auradon and you would have to obey me."_ Uma growled in disgust. She had sneaked closer to Jana and managed to take a blow towards the arm with the wand. Sadly, enough Jana just lowered her hand so Uma just hit her arm. She made a cut but nothing serious. In the corner of her eye she saw Gil picking up the kitten and petting it. She smiled. _"What are you smiling about? You injured me. You will pay the price."_ And with these words she charged a spell towards one of the children Uma always fed and offered shelter in the winter. The small boy became stone. Outraged Uma attacked again. This time she actually hit the wand away from Jana. But sadly enough Jana was quicker and regained the wand. The fight went one for a while. Unavoidably Jana hit Uma after a while. It was impressive that Uma had avoid it for so long. Uma became frozen in time. Jana grabbed her axe and took a swing to behead Uma but Harry jumped in front. Jana tried to slow the axe down but it still gave Harry a cut across his chest. Suddenly the crowd began to murmur. They formed a pathway. Jana turned around. The spell on Uma broke. Uma quickly sat down next to where Harry lay. She ripped of the bottom of her skirt and used it as a bandage. Jana didn't see anything and turned back around and hit Uma with a knife. Uma had turned her head around. She was lucky Jana couldn't really fight but it still delivered her a wound on her cheek. Quickly the knive made cuts into Uma's arms as well. But Uma didn't made an attempt to fight. She just continued to help Harry. Jana raised her knive again when suddenly king Ben's voice was heard. _"You have done more than enough damage today Jana."_ Jana was grabbed by multiple guards and her weapons were removed. She then was made to wear handcuffs. _"And I believe this has done more than enough damage as well."_ Ben said while picking up the wand. He tucked it away safely after undoing the spell on the innocent boy. Gil quickly hurried towards his best friends. He took Harry into his arms and lifted him up. He carried the boy towards the boat were they had a first aid kit. Uma quickly ran after them but was stopped by Ben. _"I'd like to talk to you and your Wharf Rats tomorrow."_ Uma just nodded and ran after her friends.

Will Harry survive? What will Ben tell them?


	7. Grog-Snarfing Worm

The AfterMath ch. 7 : Grog-Snarfing Worm

 _So a guest requested that I write some Ben x Mal after the Cotillion, so as a compromise I put some Bal in here. Owh, and I'm really sorry for the long wait but I'm stuck at school for 35 hours in total per week and then I still have homework and well, life left. So, I'll try to update as often as possible but it might take some time._

Uma was worried sick. Harry was seriously injured because of Jana. Uma hated that chick so much. She really need to back the f… frick off. Uma ran after Gil and Harry but quickly realised there was no one to care for the little boy who had been a rock for a few moments. She saw his parent shrug and walk away. And Uma knew that on the Isle of the Lost such a thing meant that he wouldn't be recognised into his family again. Even if he found his way home, the poor unfortunate soul, his parent would pretend they didn't know the little lad. Uma had to take care of him. Sure Uma wasn't good. She had done some terrible things. But Uma was morally correct. She knew she couldn't let such a little boy alone. So, despite her worries, Uma turned around to go and fetch the kid. She grabbed his tiny hand. Then in the corner of her eye she spotted the kitten who was a former rock. Since Uma was doing good it wouldn't hurt to do one good deed extra, now did it? She lifted the kitten and took it and the boy as quickly as she could towards the boat. She had her pirate to care for after all. Even though Uma knew it was stupid, she couldn't help falling in love with the pirate with the sexy accent. She knew only fools and idiots rushed into this kind of situations but honestly, maybe she didn't mind being one if that meant being with her lover. She had had the question "Shall I stay?" toying with her morals and idea's so many times. But she had decided to stay. It was seen as a sin on an Island where being bad was good. But she couldn't help loving the idiot who decided it was a good idea to put his life on the line for her. Her love was like a river flow, surely to the sea. Some things are just meant to be. Uma saw the docks appear but it wasn't going quick enough for her liking. She picked up the little kid and started to run. She soon arrived at the dock.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Isle Ben was questioning everything he knew. He loved Mal, he really did. Not too long ago he had wished upon a star. He wanted to wake up in a world where the clouds were far behind him. His trouble and tears would melt like lemon drops. The bluebirds would fly as he was picnicking with his dear Mal. They'd seen trees of green and red roses in the midst of their bloom. And now, Ben felt guilty for even dare to dream so. He dared to dream of a world so perfect while he already lived in a perfect world. He had his friends and Mal, the girl of his dreams. There were no days he had to worry if all his friends had survived the night, if Mal would return after a simple errand. Ben considered his self as a leader who kept his people satisfied. He was happy with his life. He had just found a balance between working and doing fun things like dates with Mal or sleepovers with his friends. He had been proud when he and Evie had taken the innocent of the Isle. The people **they** had decided were innocent. But being on the Isle of the Lost now he saw poverty and decease. He felt unconsidered for never really researching the Isle. But his dad surely didn't know the Isle was this way. Right? It was a question he didn't have an answer for. And with his dad's burn out he couldn't ask him. It would be too hard. The same burn out which made him king on his 16th birthday. That and Auradon traditions.

Uma was in Harry's cabin. Gil sat on the end of this bed, stroking the kitten he had dubbed Cat. Cat was his know and Gil was glowing even though he tried not to. After all his best friend was fighting for his life. Uma clutched the first aid box between her knees as she refreshed his bandage. They had cleaned the wound and they had bandaged it. Uma's skirt had suffered from it. She didn't care. She'd steal a new one when she had the time. No, what mattered was Harry. Uma hadn't slept all night. She had watched over Harry when he had fallen asleep into a feverish dream. The little boy, who had turned out to be the son of Edgar Balthazar, had slept in Uma's cabin. His dad had become greedy when he found out that Mrs Bonfamille was going to leave her entire fortune to her cats and to be honest Uma understood. Who gives their money to cats? Well, if Gil ever became rich he might. He was so happy with Cat. Suddenly, Harry shifted and opened his eyes. He groaned and squeezed Uma's hand. _"Love. Ye. Darlin'."_ It was obvious that it cost Harry a lot of effort to say that but he did it nonetheless. _"Love you too Harry. Are you feeling better?"_ Uma didn't care to watch her words because the only person in this room with them was Gil and he wouldn't tell a soul. Harry just nodded. Uma sat close to him and held his hand. Gil started to rant to Harry as an attempt to make him feel better. _"Yeah, and this is my cat Cat. She is so cool. I was doubting which name to choose. I liked Rock a lot but Cat just seemed better. Ohw, and she is going to like being an awesome pirate like us, mate. She is so –…"_ After a whileUma didn't even hear what he said anymore. She just observed her love smiling at Gil's enthusiasm.

Uma heard the knock on the door. Gil opened the door and in front of the cabin was king Beastie-Boy. _"Uma, I'd like to talk to you." "So talk." "Well, this is a private matter." "These are the people I trust with my life. Talk."_ Ben obviously wasn't comfortable with what she said but did so nonetheless. _"We would like to invite you, Uma, to Auradon." "You expect me to start clapping my hands and packing my suitcases, don't you? Why can't you people understand that not everyone wants to be a pretty pink princess. You think Auradon is so perfect. Well, let me tell you this: Jana is the living proof it's not."_ Ben looked confused. He really expected her to take his offer. So, he voiced his opinion. _"Well that Jana is the way she is doesn't mean Auradon is bad. Name one thing other that is wrong with it." "You really have no clue King Beasty-Boy. Why Auradon is bad? Where shall I start? Ohw, I know. You are sexist. That's one. You know it's true, look at your Tourney rules. Than you also have one very clear way how you have to be and that's it. Maybe there aren't any bullies but a lot of kids are lonely. And what do you think about the Isle? This is one enormous piece of proof that Auradon is the one rotten to the core and not the Isle. This was supposed to be a temporary solution. "But – ."_ Ben tried to interrupt. Uma ignored him and continued. _"Or atleast that's what your picture perfect country was told. You banned magic. But how do you want to explain the villain that died. They were resurrected just to be punished. That's necromancy which is one of the darkest kinds of magic. And then you locked all the villains on here. But if there were only villains would this place be so populated? Of course not. If you are as clever as you pretend you most certainly understand that dear old daddy locked some normal thieves and tricksters on here. They didn't deserve it. Then kids were born. Your dad knew this. He knew how the Isle works. He knew there is no chance of a future here. He knew our parents wouldn't care. But guess what. He didn't care either. Everyone knows you don't raise a child born in a toxic environment in a toxic environment. He just ignored us and our existance. And this is only the tip of the iceberg. And that you honestly think I'd leave my crew and the small children I care for alone is so weird. Auradon is about standing together, right? Well, that is utter bullshit. I do want to get of this island and believe me, I will. But I don't need the help of the king of a corrupt kingdom. I believe you know where to find the door."_ Ben was shocked and hesitated. He didn't move a bit. A groaning sat up, ready to support him off the ship. _"I believe ye heard me lady, ye worthless excuse of a king. Get out of here ye grog-snarfing worm!"_ Ben knew they were right and turned around to leave.


	8. Wounds Red as Apples

The Aftermath ch 8 : Wounds Red as Apples…

Ben turned around to leave. He stepped through the door of the cabin. He walked and looked into the second cabin, not on purpose but something just seemed to catch his attention. And when he looked inside he had to do a double take. He had walked past the door but he took two steps back and posed in front of the door. In the cabin, on the bed, lay a little boy. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Ben was surprised to see the kid here. He knew the boy had been abandoned by his parents. He knew Uma and her pirates weren't bad but he didn't expect them to help an innocent kid in the situation this kid was in. And frankly, he hadn't thought about the kid. It felt like a personal attack that the pirates have in fact been a better and more caring persons as he. He felt guilty. Suddenly he heard footsteps nearing him. He turned around to see Harry leaning onto Uma for support. Uma was scolding him for standing up to Ben and in the process hurting himself more. They didn't really seem to notice him. Instead of getting angry with him still being here Harry just asked: "Do ye mind movin' mate? We'd like to get into me cabin." Ben stepped aside and not another glance was send in his direction by the two lovers. Uma picked up the little boy and softly placed him in the lounge chair which had been Gaston's. The boy slept through the moving process and shifted himself unconsciously into a comfortable position. Uma and Harry's banter had toned down a notch, trying to avoid waking the little boy. Uma helped Harry onto his bed and tugged his hair. She made a comment about with Ben wasn't able to hear. Harry laughed and Uma smiled. Ben just watched them interact for a while.

He felt a wave of shock going through him when he felt a hand being placed onto his shoulder. He turned around to see one of Uma's pirates. The girl laughed. "Don't look so scared. I won't kill ya. Not yet at least." She winked and Ben didn't have a clue what to do. "Well, you really are quite the talker, aren't ya? The name is Desiree by the way. And I was joking. For now." She added and her smile suddenly faded. But it returned onto her face just as quick. Ben finally spoke up. "I'm Ben. I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be there. You really sneaked close to me." Desiree laughed. "A true pirate needs some skills. But I recall that they told you to leave so when did you decide to grow the guts to stay?" Ben searched for the words to explain and found himself speechless. He helplessly looked at Uma and Harry again. "Ah, I get it. You were surprised that we pirates can express love as well and just watched them for a while. Well, let me clear it up. You people from Bore-adon aren't the only ones who know love. We of the Isle are just cautiously about expressing it. Believe it or not but I'm in a relationship of my very own at the moment." Ben just nodded and decided that this was safe subject to talk about. "Who is your boyfriend?" he asked. She started to laugh. Ben was very confused. "I don't have a boyfriend silly. I'm into girls." "You like girls?" "Girls can love girls and boys. It isn't weird. There has to be a gay couple in Auradon as well, I'm sure." Ben just shook his head. Desiree was surprised by it. "You Bore-adon people really are one terribly functioning community, aren't you? And I thought the Isle is bad." She hugged the confused Ben. "Oh, and Ben, it's time to go." And this time Ben left for real.

That evening the Wharf Rats had a meeting. Not only the ones who were always there on the boat but also the ones who were protected by the older Wharf Rats and who would become a Wharf Rat as soon as they reached the fourteen years age mark Uma required for her crew. It was a whole gathering with all the little kids playing tag in the background using the ship as their playground. Jonas spoke up. "Captain, not to offend you but how do you plan on getting us of this Isle? You just kindly told our only chance no." Harry shifted, clearly mad but Uma placed her hand on his arm to calm him down. "Jonas, thank you for asking that question. I actually was waiting for someone to ask it." Jonas smiled insecurely. Uma continued. "Why would I wait for that question? Because I have a plan. Dear old Mal left her little spell book behind on her last visit. I found a spell that would let everyone whose heart isn't evil of the Isle. And it only requires three items. Item one: the spell. We already got that one. Item two: Fairy Godmother's wand. And item three: a pure heart." Desiree smiled. "Captain, I think I have some excellent news if that's the case." And with those words she pulled the wand out of her pocket. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't think I talked to and hugged BeastieBoy just for the fun of it, now did you? No, I swiped some of his stuff. I've got his keys, a bar of chocolate and the wand. I'm afraid there isn't anything of the chocolate left. I shared it with the little Eli Balthazar." Uma was smiling and received the wand from Desiree. "Gil, put this in our safe." They talked for a while until Uma became tired. She dismissed the crew.

Soon only Uma, Harry and Gil were left. "Boys, tomorrow we will rest. The day after that we will gather food and water. I know this will be difficult because most of it is already rotten so we will use the whole crew to gather as much food as possible. And then the day after that we three will go on a quest." "What are questing for?" Gil asked. "We are going to recruit a pure heart for our crew." Harry looked puzzled. "Who in frick's name has a pure heart on this damned place?" he asked. Uma answered. "A princess' daughter." Gil was stunned. As far as he knew there weren't any real princesses on the Isle. Maybe except for…

~flashback~

 _Gil was fourteen at the moment. His dad had decided that it had been time for another hunting trip. But when there weren't any hunt-able animals to be found Gil had become the prey. He had run as his dad had followed him, hunting him down. His dad has sent an arrow his way which had luckily only grazed his arm. He knew that if his dad caught him it wouldn't be pretty. Gil had run through the entire forest. He got close to a stone wall. He had reached a dead end. His heart was beating almost violently. He was scared out of his mind. Here would be no one to protect him. It might be his end. He was breathing way too quick. He heard his father approaching when suddenly he felt something staring at him. He turned around. Two blue eyes looked into his. It was a girl. She beckoned him to follow her and turned around. He had barely seen her face. She was quick. All he saw was her blonde her. He followed her. She slit into a cave. He followed her. He reached a big space in the cave. There was no trail of the girl. But in the middle of the cave was a bowl of water, some alcohol to clean his wound where his father had struck him and a clean cloth to wrap around the wound. As he walked towards it he heard quick footsteps from his side. All he saw of the girl were her red boots and a part of her blue skirt. She turned and once again he was met by the blue eyes and a flash of her blonde hair. It just touched her shoulders. Her eyes showed empathy but they also made clear he should not follow her. He sat down and took care of his wound. After a while he fell asleep in the cave. When he woke up there was a clean cloth wrapped around his arm and he was covered by a blanket. In front of him there was bottle of water and a red apple._

~back to the present~

"The apple girl!" he exclaimed. Uma nodded at him approvingly. "I believe she is Snow White's daughter. The only difference is that she is smart." Harry seemed somehow confused by this statement. "What would a princess' daughter do here?" He asked. Uma explained. "As you know I found the files King Adam kicked out of the palace. In it was one about a girl who would break his rule. It was supposedly about the daughter of Snow White. He wanted the girl gone so I guess that miss Snow put her dear baby in a basket and let her float to another kingdom where she would be safe. The poor thing drifted to the isle. I actually found a file of her arrival on the Isle. Just like I found our birth documents. When a new person arrived on the Isle King Adam would get a document. But she didn't die. No. She survived. And when a princess sees an innocent creature in need she will help him. So our dear princess helped our poor Gil. And since she is Snow White's daughter Evie must have despised her. So who do we have who fits that description? Fabienne! So we will just have to find her." Harry suddenly brightened. "I know where to find her."


	9. The Ring

The Aftermath ch 9: The Ring

It was the day of the small quest. Uma and Harry had barely slept. (No, not because of _that_ reason. Get your mind out of the gutter.) They had spent the whole night talking about everything and anything. They had talked about what they would do when the barrier came down and what the future of the crew would look like. Uma learned the spell by heart and wrote a letter to Mal and Ben thanking them for giving her the opportunity to leave this wicked place. Oh, the sweet irony. She had send the letter in the middle of the night, knowing letters barely reached Auradon anyway. It just felt good to write all her hidden feelings down. Uma had done all this while her first mate looked at her with admiration and whispered her things to put into the letter. It reminded Uma of when they were younger and lounging in Ursula's shop in the depths of the night. They would joke around but have serious talks as well. They were always tired but would never admit it. Those nights were innocent and pure. They both had secretly loved those nights. Sometimes they would invite Gil, making his whole week brighter. They would raid the kitchen and take the food that didn't smell too bad. It was the moment all three of them let their stone-cold façade down and could just be themselves. Gil showed his intelligence instead of making dumb comments on purpose. Sometimes the comments flew out of his mouth without thinking because his habit had really affected him. Harry would drop his insanity a bit. Because he might be a bit bonkers but he exaggerated it for his own sake. And Uma dropped her superiority act and became their friend instead of their leader.

" _What'cha thinkin' 'bout love? Is somethin' troublin' ye?"_ Uma looked at her first mate, who was looking at her with some concern hidden in his eyes. _"I'm fine Hook. Will you grab Gil and that damned kitten of him so we can go on our mission?"_ Harry nodded and did as told. He fetched Gil and they walked over to Uma who stood at the end of the dock. _"So my first mate claims to know the location of our dear princess. Harry, you do realise no one actually saw her in like 5 years?"_ Gil piped up. _"Well, I did. And I don't mean the time with the apple. No, I saw her in the market place a few weeks ago. I think it was her. She had hidden her hair under a blue scarf and I only caught a view of her in a blink of an eye but I think I saw her. I recognised a stray lock of her gold blonde hair."_ Uma was surprised. What was the princess doing in the marketplace? It didn't make sense. Fabienne was supposed to live on the other side of the Isle. Harry spoke up. _"Excellent Gil. This confirms me theory. Do ye guys remember why she and Evie were rivals? Because she designed better. In the face off she let Evie win and everyone knew it. She then fled to the other side of the Isle."_ Uma nodded, knowing this basic information. But that was 4 years ago and the girl hadn't been spot ever since. Except for Gil who had a strange kind of luck if it came to finding her. Uma voiced her question. _"Enough with the theories. Where is she?"_ Gil clearly had understood Harry's theory and answered. _"In Evie's design studio, clearly."_ And with that he ran off. Harry followed and there was nothing left to do for Uma except for following her two best friends.

They reached Evie's not so secret secret design studio. It seemed empty. _"This is a waste of time and we-"_ Harry rudely shushed her. He saw Uma was about to get mad and grabbed her hand. She calmed a bit and he pulled her into the building. Gil had previously entered while this ordeal was happening. Gil ducked and entered the tube connecting the building to the old warehouse where Evie's hideout is supposed to be. He barely fitted in the space and he was crawling already. Harry and Uma both weren't extremely tall and fitted better. Uma was small but hated the fact. Harry thought she looked cute and wouldn't want her any different but he would never tell her that. He just teased her instead. But when someone else made a comment about her height they had a very angry first mate charging after them. Mal had always teased Uma about her length while she was a petite girl as well. It angered Harry and he had been the one who had stolen Mal's new heels. Not that Mal had found out. And she never would. No, she had walked around the Isle, furiously screaming and threatening every living creature she could find. Little did she know that Uma's new heels were her new heels decorated with some shells and little anchors. And now those same heels clicked on the floor of the warehouse with every step she took. Gil had darted off, searching for the girl. Uma and Harry searched the left side of the warehouse with no result. They walked back to the tube, bickering about something little. They were laughing and holding hands. In the meanwhile, Gil was almost giving up his search. He had walked around in empty rooms, only finding traces of proof someone had been here a long time ago. He was about to turn around. He had taken a few steps when he heard someone hum. It wasn't extremely beautiful or melodic but it did sooth him. He listened closely and followed the sound. It brought him to a door he had previously missed. The door was pretty, decorated with paint and graffiti. He opened the door. Once he stepped through the door the humming stopped. He saw a girl in the corner of the room. She rose from where she was sitting, grabbing her sword in the process. " _Who are you?"_ she asked. _"I'm Gil. And you are?"_ The girl towards him and his eyes met hers. He saw a spark of recognition and then she looked away. _"Fabienne."_ She murmured. One of his dumb comments flew out of his mouth. _"That's a strange name." "It's French. That was the language of a country which was there before Auradon was formed."_ She looked offended. " _What does it mean?" "Like from a fable."_ She answered. Gil noticed the girl never really met his eye, she just looked at the ground. _"Are you scared? I won't hurt you. You can make eye-contact."_ Fabienne looked up, with a puzzling look on her face. _"I'm not scared. I'm shy and a bit socially awkward. You are very forward, Gil. That's hard for me."_ Gil nodded in understanding. He got what she meant. He stepped forward and she stepped a bit backwards. It didn't stop Gil though. He stepped closer and raised her chin up with his hand and met her eyes with his. The same blue eyes as three years ago looked at him. The same blonde hair. " _You saved me three years ago, didn't you? I know you recognise me."_ Gil pulled back his sleeve and showed her the scar from where the arrow grazed his flesh. _"It scared up nicely."_ She whispered under her breath. Suddenly Gil grabbed her wrist and pointed towards the door. " _My friends and I are trying to save the innocent on this Isle. We want to get of here and break the barrier. Will you help us?"_ The girl hesitated but Gil was already leading her towards the door. _"Oh, and if you help us you can come to the boat and meet my kitten Cat!"_ Gil's enthusiasm showed her that he was in fact not evil. " _I'll help. But I'll have to talk to your friends first. Now, be a darling and help me put my stuff into my bag so I can come and visit your kitten."_ She pointed towards a bundle of fabrics, two old books and her jacket. Gil held her bag open and she threw her stuff in there. Gil hugged her. She turned crimson red and muttered something Gil didn't fully hear and understand. He grabbed her wrist once again and pulled her towards the door. She just managed to grab her last books and carry them like a baby.

Harry and Uma had taken place in front of the tube when they heard Gil chat excitedly and clicking heels and a soft spoken response on Gil's story. Then Gil appeared around the corner, dragging the girl with him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was tall. She was tanned and skinny. She carried three books in her arms, clutching them for dear life. Uma felt sorry for the poor unfortunate soul. She was probably reading when Gil stormed in and talked her into this. Uma offered her hand for the girl to shake. The girl hesitated but shook it nonetheless. " _My name is Uma. I am the captain of The Lost Revenge. This is Harry Hook. He is my first mate because I won a boat race many years ago."_ She grinned and poked a pouty Harry. She continued. _"And I see you already met Gil, my second mate. He is the enthusiastic one."_ The girl smiled. _"And who are you?" "I'm Fabienne. I was sent to the Isle as a baby. Well, not exactly send. I drifted here in a basket. I don't know where I'm from or who my parents are. I only know my name because it was embroidered on my baby blanket."_ Uma nodded. Now came the difficult part. _"Listen. We, Harry, Gil and I, want to get of this island. To do that we needed three things. We had already acquired two. Fairy Godmother's wand and a spell from Maleficent's cursed spellbook. The last thing we needed is a pure heart, which is you. You haven't done anything evil. We need you to cast this spell. You will bring down the barrier but only for people who aren't truly evil. Our parents for example will still be trapped but all the children will be able to leave and have a better life."_ Uma tried smiling sweetly. Gil was bouncing with enthusiasm and Harry stood behind her like a rock, holding her hand to give her a content feeling. Fabienne answered. _"Let me guess. As soon as I cast this curse you will leave on your ship. You'll leave me behind. I won't tolerate that. I want to strike a deal."_ Harry answered after sharing a look with his dear Uma. _"That must be possible. Tell me what ye want." "Uma, I want you to vow that if you do leave me behind I'll get your ring. Magically vow."_ Even though there was no magic on the Isle, you could still take a magic vow. It would enact the promise even if you don't want it to. She would get the ring one way or another. _"Why would you want any of my rings? They aren't anything special."_ The blonde smiled. " _Oh, but this ring you have yet to receive."_ She stepped close to Uma, ignoring how that makes her feel uncomfortable. She whispered in Uma's ear. _"I want the ring your lover boy will give you as wedding gift the day you get engaged. And believe me, you two will marry. And you will get a ring. And if you leave me behind, that ring is mine. He'll probably will put a lot of thought, money and love into it. And that will be gone. Just like me future will be gone if you leave me."_ Uma turned white. The frilly princess just threatened her future marriage. She didn't know the girl had it in her. " _Deal."_

 _Deal. She had made a deal with the girl who predicted her marriage. She truly hoped the girl was correct. She wanted to marry Harry, deep down. The girl was smart. She was playing with Gil and Cat, and it made Gil very happy. Gil loved making friends. She couldn't blame Fabienne. She would've made a deal as well. And to be fair, the original plan was to leave her behind._

 _Do you guys like the OC? We need her for the plot but I can write her out of the story. I wanted to add her as a friend for Gil but what do you guys think?_


	10. Finally His & Blue

Finally His & Blue

Yesterday was the day Uma found the missing key to freedom. Today would be the day Uma would be known around the entire Isle as a saviour. She would free them and they could get their happily ever afters. Uma was quite pleased with herself thinking of all that she would do and reach this day. The weather today was not too bad. There was a bit of wind and it rained but for the Isle it was really calm. Uma couldn't wait till she would be back in Auradon. The weather there was rarely bad and they didn't have a gigantic grey cloud covering the sky. The only negative point was that Snow White's daughter had proven to be a bit too intelligent for Uma's liking. She immediately had made a deal with Uma, to ensure they wouldn't leave her behind. And because of Uma's lack on gambling on her possible marriage with Harry, the girl was now part of the crew.

"You look better." Fabienne told Gil. It was raining but the entire crew was camping on the deck of the Lost Revenge. It had taken her a while to feel safe so close to Uma's crew, scared of them stealing her stuff or taunting her. Luckily, becoming friends with Gil had been easy. Gil had a rough time, especially when he found her in the old warehouse. His dad had been bullying him, and he felt a bit disconnected from Harry and Uma, because of their (not so secret) secret relationship. He had immediately taken a liking to the new girl and had chatted her up. He gained a new friend which made him very happy. Gil was an uncomplicated boy. He liked attention and making friends and hated arguing. "I do?" Gil asked. "Yeah, you do. You are less pale and your eyes sparkle more." Gil smiled. "Thanks Fabienne." He said. "Uhm Gil, about my name… I don't like it that much. It's not intimidating and it is quite long. I want something like my mom, like Snow." Gils face got a pained expression as he was clearly thinking deep. "We could call you Sunshine, 'cuz that's what you are. A ray of sunshine." The girl hugged the taller boy and laughed. "You are so sweet Gil, but that kind of defeats the purpose of an intimidating name." Gil shrugged. "Well, intimidating doesn't suit you but…" He looked her up and down. "We could call you Blue… After your favourite colour and after your eyes." She considered it and nodded. "Blue it is."

Gil walked over to Uma and Harry whispering something Blue couldn't hear. She rather liked her new name, not feeling out of place as much with her long foreign name. Uma cleared her throat and Blue focused on her, like the rest of the crew. Uma felt proud. "My dear Wharf Rats, today is the day we claim our freedom. Today is the day we get what is rightfully ours. Sadly, we had to make some alterations to the original plan. When we leave this rotten Isle we will do it quickly, not attracting any attention. We will go in rowboats, leaving our beloved ship behind." The crew booed but Uma gave them a death stare and they quieted down. "We won't trash Auradon the moment we get there. No, we will lie low, averting attention. Then, as the night falls we will steal the Black Pearl." The crew gasped. Hands started to pop up, begging for Uma's attention and to listen to their questions. "Captain, how are we going to steal the Black Pearl? It seems a fools plan, with all due respect." Uma grinned. Whenever someone said with all due respect they didn't mean it at all. The only reason Uma's crew even bothered to be polite was because if they didn't they would have a problem. "Well Bonny, we don't have to break into the place where all the magical artefacts are stored. And that is the part which would have been impossible, right?" Bonny nodded. "We actually have the keys to Auradon's most secured building, thanks to Desiree." Desiree grinned as she received praise and a hug from her girlfriend. "But guys, I have one last point to address in this meeting. This is Blue." Gil pulled Blue in front of the crowd while she looked awkward and just flashed the crew a small smile. "She is our last ingre…. Uhm, member of the crew to join." Uma looked awkward, almost making a big mistake by insulting the girl. "She will lower the barrier." The crew cheered for Blue, who felt extremely awkward being brought into this position.

Uma had planned an specific time to do the lowering of the barrier. She had looked through all the documents she owned. She and Harry would collect the documents by picking them up from the shore or by taking them from people who had the same idea. Sometimes they had to use violence but the pirates always got what they wanted. Uma was now looking out over the water, waiting impatiently for the time to pass. Harry walked up to the spot right next to her. "Excited?" he asked with the biggest grin. " I certainly am! It will be very nice to be in a place full of opportunities for once even if it is Bore-adon." Uma looked at him. She felt a tender smile creep up her face looking at the cutie that is Harry Hook. Well not the cutie, her cutie. "I'm worried actually. As soon as we cross that barrier we are in territory which isn't mine." Harry understood what she was saying and decided to comfort her. "Uma, I can't promise nothin' will happen to us but I promise ye this: I'll always look out for ye. That's what I'll do." He briefly hugged her before softly ticking on her watch with his hook. "I believe it's time, darlin'. Uma took a deep breath before walking to the middle of the ship to count her crew and the small children that they would take. After all the crew didn't wish a repeat of their youth on anybody and wanted to give the youngsters opportunities. After concluding they had everybody she directed everybody into the lifeboats. They all rowed to the barrier, stopping right before it. She shared a boat with Harry, Gil, Blue and a pair of toddlers and a small baby which had been dumped by the mother. Blue held the baby, calming it down till it was almost asleep. Uma had pulled one of the toddlers close, whispering the rhymes she had learned as a kid to the child. She made sure everyone was quiet, waiting for the monthly fire alarm to go off in Auradon. She had chosen this time because the documents stated that every first Monday of the month the alarm would ring at 12.00 am (12 'o clock) precisely. And indeed, there it went. Uma quickly handed Blue the wand and spell. Blue performed the spell.

For a moment nothing happened. But then, a part of the barrier started to crack. Soon after the whole first layer of the barrier came down. It was like pieces of diamond formed like a glass wall collapsed into the sea. In the boats the pirates quickly fished as much of the diamond pieces out of the sea as possible. Within a few moments the diamond dissolved in the water. "This isn't normal diamond guys! It is magical!" Blue exclaimed. Uma knew they could trade it in Auradon for food and other necessary things. They had waited for a few minutes but there still hadn't been a sign that anything had been noticed by the inhabitants of Auradon. "Uma…? There is still a part of the barrier standing…" Jonas stated. Uma rolled her eyes. "I have eyes as well, idiot. That is the part which keeps the dark hearted inside. We just broke the part that held anyone inside." "So we can leave now?" Desiree asked. Uma confirmed her statement. She signed Harry and Gil to start rowing while she and Blue watched the kids to make sure they didn't fall out of the boat. The front of the boat touched the barrier but nothing happened. They rowed further and Blue and the baby were consumed by the barrier. They could see her sitting at the same distance but a fog clouded a clear sight and their ability to hear what Blue said. Blue signed that it was safe. Soon Gil and Harry were in Auradon. Uma and the toddlers and the rest of the boat were almost consumed before Uma yelled: "It's safe guys." Soon all the boats followed. The crew cheered. The difference between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon was extremely noticeable. The sun was shining and the sea was way calmer. They could see fishes below them, instead of sharks and crocodiles. Uma pulled Harry close and kissed him. The crew cheered even harder, happy that their captain and first mate could finally express their love without being in constant danger. And Harry? He was ecstatic by the fact his true love was finally officially his girlfriend.

Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but because of school I couldn't update sooner. I'll try to upload more!


	11. My Jolly Sailor Bold

The Aftermath 11

My Jolly Sailor Bold

Mal was very annoyed with the monthly fire alarm. She had only just drifted asleep when the terrible thing rang. When she became queen she would change it for the better. After the fire alarm finally stopped she drifted back to sleep. It wasn't like her history teacher would do anything about. The guy has probably seen his subject happen. It would explain all his wrinkles and the grey hair. Mal shivered at the thought of having to look like he did one day. So she wouldn't. Mal had decided she would use spells to keep her skin young and fresh since the day she met Mother Gothel. The witch had been very beautiful at one moment in her life but when the spell broke she quickly downgraded. All ruined by having a weak plan of action. Mal's dream to be evil had faded so now she had focused on remaining charming and beautiful. _Mal slipped into the world of dreams but this time it was different. She dreamed about her floating in front of the barrier separating her perfect life here from her former friends who felt like she had betrayed them. She saw their faces behind the barrier. In the corner she saw Uma and Harry holding hands. Gil stood close to them, as a guard dog or something. Mal didn't understand him. Truth is she and her gang had offered him a place in their group due to him being godlike strong. He had rejected the offer, choosing his stupid crew over the gang who ruled the Isle. But who was he protecting? Uma and Harry protected him. Mal floated a bit more to their side. She saw the rest of Uma's crew and Evie's fashion enemy. She wanted to float even closer to look what the Wharf Rats were doing here at the edge of the barrier. But all of the sudden she heard a sound. It sounded like ice cracking. And in front of her eyes the barrier came down. There was only one layer left. Mal searched for an empty spot and floated right through the barrier. Interesting she thought. But when she tried floating out, she couldn't. She eavesdropped Uma for an explanation._ _ **"Only those with a pure heart can leave this doomed place."**_ _Uma declared. Mal saw Uma and her friends leave the Isle. Mal started pounding on the barrier but nothing happened._ BAM! Mal woke up from the sudden sound. It looked like her teacher had dropped a book and was now taking minutes to pick it up. Mal sprinted towards the window, ignoring her teachers protests. She saw the Isle still like it was before she went to sleep. She took a deep breath and sprinted out of the classroom. She heard her friends call but ignored them. She had a sudden urge towards visiting the Isle. But this time she would take Ben.

Uma and the Wharf Rats had rowed towards a hiding spot in the forest. They didn't know the way but they had found a lake. There was an old pavilion and a tow bridge, connecting it to what seemed the way to Auradon. The pirates and the kids had settled down for now. They didn't want to attract to much attention so Uma had sent Desiree and Bonny forward to steal some clothes. The came back with some jeans and some t-shirts for the boys. For the girls it had been harder to find clothes. They all wore some dresses or skinny jeans. Uma had switched her normal attire for some black jeans and a leather jacket. She still wore her own shirt. She and Blue were playing with the children in the shallow of the water. When she met Blue yesterday she didn't like the girl that much but now the girl was like a sweet sister she never had. Blue was very good with children. She stood in the shallow water, her ankle long white dress flowing in the water surrounding her. Her half long sleeves with big sleeves on the end made her seem like an angel or at least a princess. Her style was very different from Uma's, more of a mix between princess and pirate. The children dubbed her the sweet pirate-princess. The children were very annoying for the fact they had to sit still. The crew had been waiting for a long time already. And they still had to go to midnight. Gil introduced the idea of tag but was bored quickly. Blue had followed in his path and entertained the kids with playing games in the water and teaching them to dance. Where Blue had learned that was a true mystery but Uma didn't care enough to ask. Instead she was observing Harry, her boyfriend. Only thinking about that made her pirate heart flutter. And she had to admit, he looked dang good in his tight Auradon outfit. The outfit didn't fit Gil too well. He was wearing all black and even though he could pull it off, Uma liked colour on him. His personality was very sweet and the bright colours fitted him. He was petting Cat together with a small boy with a nasty jab across his face, right across his eye. The crew had disinfected it so all it would do is scar up. The boy reminded Uma of Gil when she and Harry first met him. The boy had been sent on a mission by his dad. He had to retrieve an object out of Scar's cave. Gil had followed the kid when he saw where he was headed. He had saved the boy before Scar could seriously injure him. Gil had taken responsibility for the boy, understanding that the kid couldn't go back to his dad. Gil had dropped him off by the group of children where the Wharf Rats already cared for. When it turned out the boy didn't have a name they decided to name him Lion, after the brave animal. But Uma got distracted to easily. Blue spotted it and called for her. Uma walked over to her. "Uma, are you ok?" Uma grunted, as she started to dance with Blue and the kids. She could almost feel Harry looking at her with adoration. "I'm fine, Blue." Both the older girls twirled a youngster before starting another dance. Uma grabbed a little boy and turned. Harry looked her straight in the eye and winked. Uma laughed. "You're not fine." Uma was shocked. "You aren't scared of me at all, are you?" Now it was Blue's time to laugh. "Why would I? You look like a mess by the way." Uma picked up her small dancing partner and lifted the kid above her head. "Is it so obvious?" she asked concerned. "Not at all, I don't think anybody else noticed. Hmm, except for your boyfriend…" Blue said while winking at her. "What is a boyfriend?" The small girl who was dancing with Blue asked. "Well, when a guy and a girl like each other they want to be together a lot. They don't like it when other people want that as well so they claim the person they like as theirs." The little girl nodded before asking her next question. "Do they kiss?" Uma giggled. "Oh yes, they do." Harry answered while walking towards them. The little girl looked scandalized. She then turned to Uma's dancing partner and said: "Tall people are disgusting." She grabbed the little boy's hand and made a run for it. Blue started giggling and soon Uma joined. Harry just looked disturbed. "Well either way, would ya dance with me, me' lady ?" He asked. Uma didn't answer, she just took his hand and started twirling. Soon they grabbed the attention from everybody there. Uma didn't care. She only care about Harry and holding him close. Suddenly, Desiree asked her girlfriend to dance as well. Bonny joined the dancing crew with Jonas. Most Wharf Rats joined the spontaneous dance session. Bonny and Desiree started singing My Jolly Sailor Bold. It was a low tempo song but they spiced it up a bit, adding tempo and urging the kids to clap a nice tempo. Blue was busy putting the excited kids down in a row for them to watch the show when Gil ticked on her shoulder. He extended his hand towards her. "Wanna dance, Sunshine?" The kids started cheering at Blue to say yes. Blue accepted his offer. Soon all the grown up Wharf Rats were dancing and singing. Uma laughed. For the first time, the crew could be happy and act silly without being in constant danger. On the Isle she would have stopped such thing before it even started. But here, they were free. And tonight they would steal the Black Pearl and live their lives like proper pirates, not tied to one place. And Uma couldn't be happier.


	12. Fairies&Deals

Fairies & Deals

 _The old photos made her conscious of her age, of how much time had passed - and of what an interesting life she'd had. Ex-queen Belle has always been obsessed with photographs. She loves taking them, developing them herself and putting them in her journals. She liked the old ones the best. The pictures from the era before Auradon, before her husband practically changed into the monster he once was but now not on the outside. No, he was as handsome as ever. He had changed on the inside. He had slowly turned into a lazy, manipulative, and xenophobic man. When he had locked the villains on the Isle, he had disliked them. But when a year had passed and he had observed them trying to build a life he truly hated them. Belle saw his handsome face form a scowl each time they were mentioned. She saw him smirk each time he was complimented on banning the villains to the Isle of the Lost. She should have left him, right there and right then, she really should have. But she couldn't. She was pregnant with a child linking her to her lost love. He was sweet to her, he had always been and always would be. When Ben was born Belle focused solely on him and her photographs. She had dozens of journals full of stories and photographs. But each day she secretly regrets not leaving when she still could._

Mal was looking for her boyfriend. She was running around the castle, hoping to atleast attract some attention from the servants so that they could help her. She had had the weirdest dream and had to tell him about it. She secretly hoped to get some extra attention. Mal was slowly going insane without it. She loved Ben, she did. He was the reason she turned good and he was the reason she hadn't gone back to the Isle. Well, for a second time. But would could blame her, her life was hard enough to act reckless and irresponsible sometimes, wasn't it? Mal had lived on fear her whole life. Everywhere she went people were frightened. She sometimes even threw some dirt along her own name to get people to fear her more. She had told people she had killed a man, put a gun against his head and now he's dead. She was exactly like her family. Her ancestors were shadow fairies, the most evil of all. They lived of fear and death. They brought disease and death wherever they went. She had loved the power fear brought, just like them, but now it was gone. Instead, people now looked at her with pity. Evie hated it when people looked at her like that but Mal secretly liked it. People felt bad for her and when she asked for help they couldn't help but oblige. They did was she asked and still felt like they owed her a favour and their pity. The only thing she wouldn't do is face her ancestors. Mal knew dozens of fairies where out in Auradon. They just stayed away from the city. She had learned this when she had acted very sad about her family history and Ben had told her in an attempt to cheer her up. But Mal hated helping people herself. So when she peeked through the open door of the Royal Library and saw Belle crying, she just ignored it. The woman was clutching some old journals and tears found their way down her cheeks. But Mal couldn't care less. It wasn't like she could gain something at the immediate moment. No, she craved Ben's attention and she would make sure she'd get it.

Uma had felt carefree for a moment, not worrying about what to do and how to act. She was conflicted, not sure how to feel. She was free from having to act evil but it deep down it was a part of her. She didn't want to have to be evil anymore. She tried to find a balance. She knew her whole crew was struggling with that. Their lives had just begun and they were afraid to throw it all away. Only Gil had seemed to have decided. He was good now. But really, when hadn't he been? He had always been helpful and innocent. Uma's worries returned the moment their sudden dance break had stopped. Most of the kids had fallen asleep when the night had started to settle in. The rest was listening to Desiree's stories while Bonny assisted in the sound effects. Uma had no clue where Jonas and the rest of the crew was but it didn't really matter. Nothing except her goal for tonight really mattered to her. She was watching the sky closely, waiting for the stars to appear. Harry was next to her, busy with stargazing. Gil and Blue were close to them, only a metre away. ( _3 feet 3⅜ inches for my American readers. That's what Google says so if it's a really weird distance than I'm sorry_.) Suddenly Uma saw dots appear, beaming with light. She looked at Harry for confirmation. "Are these the Auradon stars, Hook?" "They are, darling'." He answered, sure of himself. "They are so different from the ones on the Isle. They are extremely beautiful!" Uma exclaimed. "Ofcourse they are. We can actually see them now without a cloud blocking our sight. Stars are meant to shine, Captain." Gil answered. Uma and Harry were very surprised when Gil said that. Here in Auradon he didn't do a thing to hide his intelligence and knowledge. "But what are those?" Uma asked, pointing towards small sparkly dots which seemed to float around. "Are those stars as well?" Gil and Harry shared a look before getting panicked expressions on their faces. Blue answered for them. "I'm afraid not. Those are fairies." Uma suddenly understood the panic. Most fairies were dangerous, some even deathly. "Oh no, what do we do?" Uma asked. Normally, she would've taken the lead in whichever situation but with fairies she has zero experience. The boys were trying hard to think up a solution while the fairies had reached the ground only a few trees away. Uma was scared. She found it difficult to admit but she really was. But she got even more scared when Blue walked toward the fairies.

Blue walked towards the fairies. She thought she recognised them from one of her books. If she was correct they would do her no harm. If she wasn't correct she had a huge problem. She got closer to the fairies. They started floating around her in circles. The fairies weren't very big. They were about the size of a thimble. The fairies started humming a song. Blue knew they didn't mean any harm so she extended her hand and pointed her finger. One fairy got close to her hand and sat down on her finger. The fairy was pretty, in an enchanted kind of way. She was wearing mid-length patchwork skirt and a pearly white top. Her pointed sandals shone in the moonlight. She also wore a really fancy belt buckle. The fairy's translucent wings are shaped like those of a dragonfly. The colours put Blue in mind of a coral reef. The fairies all had a porcelain look to them. Their clothing shimmered like the inside of a seashell. The fairies were musical and their humming sounded beautiful. Blue started to hum the song which her mom song when she first met Blue's dad. She didn't know this, she only remembered hearing the tune very often in the time that Blue had actually stayed with her parents. She didn't know why they had set her off to the Isle in a basket but she did know her parents had loved her. Blue's humming got louder and the fairy listened carefully. She started to hum along. Blue laughed. The fairy was delighted to bring the girl joy and pulled out another fairy from the circling stream. There were dozens of them but Blue didn't feel threatened. The first fairy started to dance with the second fairy, re-enacting the tale of Snow White and her prince's first dance as a married couple. The other fairies seemed to catch on to what was happening and started singing the song. When Blue started crying upon hearing the song that had been stuck in her head since she was born with the words that go with it the fairies gathered flowers and made a flowercrown for the girl. It silenced the girl's crying.

Uma and her two mates didn't have a clue what was happening in the few minutes that this occurred. They saw Blue surrounded by humming sparkles. From a distance it looked a bit like when Cinderella's torn dress changed into her new one. But when the fairies moved away from a very happy Blue with a flowercrown they understood that it was safe to be around the fairies. They walked towards Blue who was talking to a giggling silver fairy. All they could catch was "- know my parents?" Blue was shocked. There was a chance the fairy knew her parents. "I do. They are the most beloved couple in the entire enchanted forest. We recognised you. You look like an exact mix between them. I actually helped with your birth. You were such a cute baby." Blue started tearing up. Gil protectively threw his arm around her. "Do you know why they sent me off to the Isle?" "The Evil Queen's minions wanted revenge. They were too quick to be caught so they couldn't be sent off to the Isle. They wanted to kill you so your parents tried to sent you to another realm." Uma listened closely to this story. It told her about a lot of secrets that are hiding in the shadows from the constant sun in Auradon. Auradon may seem perfect but it is far from that. She wonders if Ben knows all of this. The terrible thing is that he probably doesn't. "But if Blue's parents wanted to take her to a safe place why didn't they just move to another realm?" Uma asked. "Blue?" The fairy asked. Gil just pointed to the girl at his side. "Oh, don't you know? You can't leave Auradon. They will look you up in a mental hospital if you want to leave. It's like the old communist countries." She answered. "Old communist Russia?" Gil asked. "Fairies are ancient. We have seen things that are from ages ago. Before your time period there was another civilization. They fought a lot and searched for the best way to live their lives. Communism meant that everyone got the exact same. Well, except for the people at the top of the food chain, they were rich. Everywhere were spies reporting to the government and there were records kept of everyone. It was supposed to become the perfect state where no control was needed. It didn't work out. But because of the fact that it was supposed to be the perfect state the government figured everyone must be happy. And if you wanted to leave, you weren't happy. If you weren't happy, you were mentally ill. And if you were mentally ill they put you in a mental hospital. And there you would go mad from the injections they gave you. But after fifty years that ended. Things started to go better with the old civilizations. But then they weren't cautious enough with the climate changes and caused another ice age. It wiped almost everyone away. And then your age started. The age of miracles and fantastic tales." The four pirates were shook. Blue had noted a quick summary from the story down in one of her notebooks from her bag. "And you say that's about the same as what happened when King Beast got to power?" Uma asked. "Almost yes. Just without the totalitarian state part. But he made the Isle so it is equally as bad." "Interesting." Uma said. "But Blue, I have to ask you something important. How did you return?" The Fairy asked. Blue simply pointed at her favourite pirates in the world. "With them. May I ask a question in return though?" The fairy nodded. "What's your name?" Harry started grinning. "She asked the wee one What's yer name, darlin'." Uma hit him in his stomach with her elbow. He looked fake offended and was about to open his mouth. He resigned from that idea when he saw her famous death-stare. She signed him to be quiet. "Tempest Oakside." The fairy looked amused with their reactions. It even caused her to start giggling again. "It was pleasant to meet you, Tempest." They bid her their goodbyes and walk away from the fairies. Tempest turned around to the other fairies. "Let's go tell Snow the good news!" And with that the fairies flew away, off to the Enchanted Forest.

The milky white moon had reached its highest point. The atmosphere felt ancient, the lingering smell of flowers and nuts in the air. A thick fog hung over the water and the trees created shadows on the grass. It is a truly beautiful location and a romantic one at that too. Uma would've loved to visit this place with Harry on a quiet evening. But tonight wasn't that kind of night. No, it was the night Uma would steal her crew a ship. And not just a normal ship, oh no, she would steal them the best pirate ship out there. The mighty Black Pearl. Last used by Captain Jack Sparrow. And now it would become Captain Uma's ship. Then her name would radiate power just like she wanted. She had assigned everyone a role. But here came the hard part. Telling the person that had to stay here their task. Uma quickly summoned Blue. "Blue, you have to tell Gil he is staying behind." "Why can't you do it?" Blue asked annoyed. Uma looked intensely at her. "Okay, okay, I'll tell him." Blue walked towards a happy chatting Gil. "Gil?" "Yes, Sunshine?" She smiled at her nickname. "Uma wanted me to tell you you have to stay behind…" She waited for Gil's reaction. "Are you going?" "I am. They need me as distraction if there is a guard somewhere along the building." Gil looked even more offended. He lifted Cat out of his hands and handed him to Blue. "Hold Cat, will ya." He stomped off. Blue sat down as Gil walked over to Uma who was busy with kissing Harry. He ripped them apart and started a very animated discussion with Uma. It ended up with Uma winning and a mad Gil. Harry didn't seem to glad with this situation either but that could also be because his kiss with Uma was interrupted. Gil stomped back to Blue. "Seems like I'm staying behind to watch the freaking kids." Blue wanted to reacted but was summoned by the other Wharf Rats. She quickly threw Gil Fairy Godmother's wand so it was safe.

Gil was moping around when Ben suddenly appeared. "Gil! What are you doing here? What? How?" Ben was very confused. Gil pulled out the wand. "Listen up Ben, I'm very annoyed. You can either work with me and stay still when I remove your memory of seeing me or we can do it the painful way." "You guys escaped! What is your plan?" Ben looked hopeful wanting a conversation. "I won't tell you. Now what are you doing here in the first place?" Gil asked, returning to his normal self. "Well, I wanted to loosen up my mind. I found my mom crying in the library, blabbering and hugging old pictures." Gil scoffed. "She should have chosen my dad. Even though she didn't like him that much he cared for her. He would have provided everything she wanted and he would have loved her. She didn't even know him. And now he's a monster just because of that." Ben stayed quiet. He didn't have an appropriate response. "Gil, you know you can't a thing when you are here illegally. Be smart." Gil scoffed once again. "I'm smart. If you forget you ever saw me you won't write us down as illegal." "Not directly, no. But we will notice you're gone when we do our monthly patrol on the Isle." Gil was a bit confused. What the heck did Ben want? "What do you propose then Ben?" "I say we make a deal. You give me the wand and I'll write you guys down as legal visitors of this country. If you want to stay you'll have to attend Auradon Prep. I'll give you money and something of your own choice." Gil looked at him like he made a joke. "So you're practically forcing us to attend at your school." Ben shrugged. "Do you agree to this deal, Gil?" "Only if we sign a legal agreement." "Deal. We can do it right now. Come with me and we'll sign it at the castle."

An hour later, Ben was smiling. He had made sure that they practically have to attend Auradon Prep and he got the wand back. Now he only had to find his damned keys. How was it possible he loses them all the time? Now, he only had to check what Gil wrote down at the space for his wish. _I want no consequences for our first crime. The rest you can punish us for but not for that one._ Damn it! And he had signed that stupid document as well. And he had given him money. The boy was way smarter than he seemed.

The Wharf Rats had entered the building. Uma saw loads of guards coming towards them. She send her crew in the opposite direction and told them to run away from the guards. She pulled Harry behind the same corner as were she was stood. She saw the guards run past them and grabbed Harry's hand. After wandering the building for a while they found it. There he was, the most beautiful ship in all realms. And it was stored in a bottle. It was a disgrace to all pirates ever. Around the bottle was a glass cage. Uma was more than happy to smash it into pieces. The alarm started ringing and she and Harry sprinted away. They met the crew at the assigned spot outside the building. They did it!

The crew returned to Gil who was lounging against a stack of moneybags. The crew assumed he stole them the money and started cheering. But Uma narrowed her eyes and sent them away to where the children were sleeping. She stomped over to Gil and hit him against his chest. "Where is the wand?" She was angry. Harry looked angry as well. "It's gone, Uma." "Gone?" Uma shrieked. She took a step closer towards Gil. "Gone." He stated calmly. Uma almost flew at him, enraged as she was but Blue quickly jumped in front of Gil. "Ye better explain, mate." Harry said. His eye was twitching. "It is simple, really. I traded it for money and our fucking freedom, Hook. I also legalised your crime which I wasn't allowed to be a part of. As usual. It's always the same with you two. You go out on adventures and guess who has to stay behind. There is a secret and guess who isn't told about it. I'm full of your shit. I'm done with you guys. I'm not that stupid. If you don't want me around fucking say it." "Oh shut yer clams mate. Ye know that that is bull. We try to include ye and ye darn right know it." Uma looked like she had been hit. "Shut it, Harry. Gil why haven't ya told us? And excuse Harry, he's just tired." She glared at Harry. "I didn't tell because you guys never even have time lately. You're always busy." Blue walked away from the discussion, knowing that this is something private. "We're sorry mate. We'll be less busy now. We'll have more time for ye." "Yeah, we promise Gil, we really do." And with that Gil forgave them and became the hero of the day. "And now, let's release our new ship out of its prison!"

Dear readers, this chapter was twice as long as my normal long chapters. I wrote this on the last day of my small holiday. It is so long as it is to apologise for the fact that the uploading will become sparser again. I'm awfully sorry, but life really is a beach.


	13. Barrels and Drawn Sword

Barrels and Drawn Swords

Uma felt anything but merry. In fact she felt tense and anxious. Perhaps even angry. Gil had gotten them into an alarming deal and Uma was afraid for the results. They had two choices and one of them wasn't a real option. The crew would have to go to Auradon Prep within the end of the week to file their registrations. Uma was a bossy person and she knew it. On the Isle she had hated school, all of the careless teachers, the impatient students and their nasty habits. She did not see forward to having to experience that kind of hell again. But on Auradon Prep it would be worse and Uma knew it. Even though the school was labelled as excellent and fantastic in every folder she read, Uma knew better. The crew would have a tough time fitting in at a school ruled by the Purple faery and her Blueberry princess. Uma could stand Carlos and Jay wasn't the worst but the girls… she truly despised them.

In Gil's life there had been moments he wanted to last as long as possible. There had been moments he had wanted to accelerate. He was a joyful guy, beneficial for helping his friends and making them laugh. He loved that about his life but sometimes it pained him as well. He was never taken seriously and he always tried to prove his intelligence but no one seemed to pay attention. Gil was pleased with the deal, hoping that they would get some education that was actually helpful. He know Uma didn't appreciate the deal and every time she would cry out his name he was scared just a teeny tiny bit. Uma was known for her temper and the crew usually scurried off as quickly as possible when she had a bad day. But today seemed different. Harry had strutted up to Uma, swaying his hips as he walked and Gil would swear he heard the girls swoon. He started talking animatedly to Uma, using his hands and waving around. The crew new to back off but desperately tried to figure out what they were talking about as Uma started to giggle. It was almost an out of this world performance to make an angry Uma with an icky temper laugh, let alone giggle. Soon all the anger was gone from Uma's face as her boyfriend continued to flirt with her and the rest of the crew released the breath they didn't know they were holding.

Uma had been brooding in the corner as she felt woebegone. She was scared that in the end the sweet sounding promise of school would come to crush everything she dreamed off. She didn't notice Harry studying her expression. She only noticed him when he started swaggering towards her swaying with his hips and grinning sneakily at her. Oh, what was he deviously handsome and what are his sky blue eyes intriguing. And as he came strutting towards her she realised she was lost. Lost in a love with her very own pirate. As he came even closer Uma could feel her stomach flutter. _"Me darlin', some off the crew, the darned rottin' worms, are startin' to talk 'bout your mood. I told them ye're just deep in thought but ya gotta work with me."_ He then gave her an overdramatic wink and flashed a seducing smile at her. Uma couldn't help herself and started to laugh. Harry looked very pleased with himself which caused Uma to laugh even harder. _"You're one crazy pirate, Hook. I'd throw you out of the crew if you weren't mine." "Yours…" "Yes, mine. My handsome pirate. Mine only and I don't have to share you with anybody else."_ Harry looked as flustered as Uma had ever seen him before he quickly recovered and gave her a suave kiss on her hand. But then he looked over her shoulder and his look quickly became darker. _"Did we invite them to the party, luv?"_ When Uma turned around she saw Mal, as arrogant as ever, with her three companions. Uma could feel herself tense up once again before responding. _"We did not."_ Harry looked into her eyes, noticed the tenseness and silently slid an arm around her waist without commenting. They looked on as Gil saw their old enemies, grabbed Blue by her arm and mumbled something towards the girl, and then started walking towards his best friends as Blue walked towards the kids. _"Guys, what now? They don't look to friendly. Blue and I will collect the children and keep them away from the fight."_

Carlos hadn't been too enthusiastic about Mal's newest plan. He had been chilling with his girlfriend when Mal had asked to borrow him. But longs to be an loyal friend so he agreed and walked with her as she explained her plan. She wanted to confront Uma and her crew. Carlos didn't really understand her though. Since the Cotillion Mal had been acting a bit weird. They didn't know what it is but it was like Mal was desperately trying to protect something. She had been furious when she found out that Uma and crew would come to Auradon Prep. To be fair, the Wharf Rats had hated Mal and her gang since the day Mal hurt Uma. Carlos understood them but didn't like the fact they would act out to Evie, Jay and him as well even though they hadn't done a thing. And he was in fact a bit scared of Uma and Harry and wasn't looking forward to face them again. But Mal was like his sister so he went with them. As they approached the area where the Wharf Rats were rumoured to be Carlos heard giggling and laughing. He didn't trust it but Mal continued walking so he kept walking as well. He saw Evie's glance and understood that she felt the same. The Wharf Rats never giggled. They were purely focused on surviving or that was at least what they knew. But as they walked into the open field the Wharf Rats were indeed there. Carlos felt a bit anxious upon seeing his old foes once again but then he noticed the source of the giggling. There was a group of small children running around, messing with Uma's crew. It didn't appear Mal had noticed as she was busy glaring at Uma and Harry. Evie took a step closer towards Carlos and whispered: _"I recognise these kids. Some of them fell under our territory on the Isle. Why are they here with Uma's crew? I thought the Wharf Rats hated everything that was from our side of the Isle."_ Carlos nodded and was about to respond when he accidently looked straight into Gil's eyes. Gil quickly looked away and stormed towards a girl. " _Well Evie, some of these kids definitely lived on our side. See, that's Mufasa."_ He went on to inspect the Wharf Rats. But suddenly the girl turned around and called for the children. He recognised her. He felt Evie get even closer. _"Carlos, is that-." "It is! It is Fabienne."_ Jay joined into their conversation. " _But I thought we killed her, you know, on accident."_ Mal turned around, her eyes glowing green. _"Apparently not. I'm going to talk to Uma. Stay here."_ Mal swaggered off towards Uma. _"Uhm guys, do you get the idea they think of us as dangerous? I certainly do."_ Evie asked. Jay shrugged and replied _. "Well, they are rounding up the kids to keep them close so go figure."_ Evie looked shocked. _"But that's terrible. We wouldn't do a thing!"_ Carlos sighed. _"But do they know that?"_ He asked her. Evie just shook her head in denial.

Blue was busy with gathering the children in one spot with Gil when she suddenly noticed why she had to do so. She saw Mal with glowing eyes, glaring in her direction. She quickly turned around to talk to Gil. _"Gil! That are -." "I know."_ He interrupted. _"I know, sunshine. But I'm sure they'll leave the children alone."_ She laughed full of irony. _"That's not why I'm afraid. They nearly killed me, Gil_." Gil didn't know how to respond. _"They what?" "Well, it's a long story. But here is the summary; I and Evie had a bit of a competition over fashion, as we both loved to design. We were friendly until her mother found out Evie had a rival. She started to force Evie into working harder. I stepped up my game as well. Evie wasn't really affected but Mal was, wanting to protect her friend. She challenged me to a sword fight, which I was about to win when her eyes started to glow. She lost control and drove me into a corner. I thought she was going to kill me but Evie helped me by raising her sword as well. Instead of hitting me, Mal hit a cord which supported a load of stones and barrels. As it lost its support they came raining down. It should've killed me but I was able to protect my head with my bag full of books. I was stuck under all the barrels and rocks, badly hurt. I guess they assumed they had killed me and left. It was days before someone found me. I barely survived._ " Gil was incoherent about the grotesque story. He was really shocked and didn't know how to react. He suddenly noticed Mal walking towards Uma and Harry. But if Mal was going to talk to her… His train of thoughts seemed to be correct as the other three walked over to him and Blue. Evie started the conversation. " _Fabienne! Is that really you?"_ But before she could respond Gil answered for her. _"Actually, it is Blue nowadays. Fabienne had some bad memories attached to it so we changed it." "Bad memories?"_ Jay asked. Blue looked at him intensely and answered. " _Nearly getting killed, being left behind, having no friends, you get the idea I suppose."_ Carlos quickly spoke up. " _I'm so… uhm, we are so sorry, Blue."_ Blue knew this issue should stay in the past. " _And I forgive you guys. But this isn't the most important issue right now."_ She turned around and pointed at Mal and Uma. Mal had drawn her sword and Uma looked like she was about to do the same. Jay commented: _"Oh shit"_ before running towards them. The others quickly followed.


	14. Better Purchase Those Baby Bottles

Better Purchase Those Baby Bottles

Jay reached the group first, as he had started running as soon as he spotted a sword. He reached Mal, proudly took his stance next to her, but not without whispering that maybe it was a better idea to lower her sword. She turned to Jay, her eyes brightly glowing green. Jay quickly threw his hands in the air to show it was just a suggestion and went on to doing nothing except standing next to her. Soon Evie and Carlos reached them and took their stance as well without a single comment being made. Gil and Blue proudly took their place next to Uma and Harry, chin raised and looking the others into their eyes. Well, except for Blue who had troubles with her social anxiety. Uma laughed at Mal, not imitated at all. She coughed and quietly commented: _"Mal, my dearest purple vixen, maybe it's better to put that toys of yours away. My crew doesn't take their liking to their captain being threatened, by how small danger be it. They might get angry and I'm sure you have heard about our reputation. And you must know every single word is true._ " Mal seemed to doubt her decisions for a moment but raised her sword even higher. _"Your words don't scare me, Shrimpy. Neither does your so called crew. You came into my territory now. The people here do what I say_." Uma puffed angrily and Harry raised his sword and hit Mal's away. Mal hadn't expected that and gasped softly. Harry stepped closer to her and whispered: " _Don' ya know luv, our crew protects our own. We aren't scared of ya. Back off sweety, can you not tell we're with more. Leave, before it's just a' remains that's left of ya in the mornin'."_ Mal huffed and quickly took a step back, looking at the pirates. _" This isn't over yet, shrimps."_ She swiftly touched her stomach before storming off. Evie leaned into Blue and said: _"Did you see that? Meet me at 2 o' clock at the bridge, we have something to talk about. Bring your books."_ Blue looked at her and shrugged. _"As you wish, princess."_ Gil nonchalantly threw his arm around Blue's shoulders. Evie was about to open her mouth to speak when Mal loudly called for her. Evie threw her arms in the air, shook her head and grunted in displeasure but went to Mal anyways. " _Don't forget,_ _ **Sunshine**_ _and Shrimpy"_ Uma huffed annoyed irritated with her nickname. But her friend's reaction was a bit different." _Gil!"_ the blonde called out, looking at her friend accusingly. _"Why in Odin's name would you tell her my nickname?"_ The other blond shrugged his shoulders and grinned. _"Cuz it fits you, Sunshine."_ Blue just stoke out her tongue in response. Gil went to lay down supine and pointed at the sky. " _Have you ever seen such a blue sky? The light is almost ethereal here in Auradon."_ Blue lay down next to him, immediately recognising her friend's call for some deep conversations. " _In fact, believe me or don't, I have. I remembered it. It must be from the few moments I lived here with my parents, in Auradon."_ She looked at Gil puzzled face. _"You don't believe me, do you?" "I don't see why you'd lie, so yes, I believe you."_ Blue smiled sheepishly at him as Uma and Harry sat down next to them. For a moment it was all peace and quiet. But after all, they are pirates so the rest was disturbed within a few moments time by Desiree chasing children and her girlfriend while Jonas was yelling at them for disturbing his beauty sleep. Desiree came sprinting towards them to grab one of the children. She laughed at Harry's disturbed face and in return he waved his hook. Harry then went on to grab his small clock. " _Uma, luv, I'm afraid the clock's 'bout to be hittin' the two, dear. Don't forget yer appointment with Blueberry."_ Uma gasped and grabbed Blue. Blue and her shared a look and Blue patted her bag to show she had her books.

As it was getting closer to 2 o'clock, Uma and Blue were getting closer to the point they were supposed to meet. And as expected there was Evie, looking a bit anxious. She was carrying two bags and a notepad. As Evie recognised them she lifted the bags in the air to show them and laughed. " _Uma, Blue! Look what I've got. I found something to improve your so called outfits."_ Uma looked plain offended and Blue looked confused. Evie quickly continued her small speech to avoid their wrath. _"Oh chill down. It's just some pants and skirts. You can't expect me to not bring fashionable pieces when you guys walk around in weird maxidresses."_ Uma was about to make a comment when Evie shushed her by placing her finger on her lips. " _Oh shush it Uma. I know you didn't want to wear this so why won't you let me help you?"_ Uma just accepted it and grabbed the bags. " _You didn't drag us all the way over here just for some clothing, I hope."_ She asked. Evie laughed once again. _"No, I didn't. I spit around the Auradon Library but I couldn't find a single book on magical creatures. So I reckoned that they must have hidden the truth. And the only place they hide stuff they want to keep it away from the so called 'innocent' is the Isle. So I figured that if someone had them you too have to have them."_ Blue giggled and pulled out some books. " _You mean these?"_ Evie started nodding furiously. " _And is there with any chance something about dragons in there?"_ Evie asked. " _Searching for information on your purple friend?"_ Uma asked with a grin. " _You think she's pregnant don't you?"_ Evie's eyes widened in surprise as Uma correctly guessed what she guessed what was wrong with Mal. Blue suddenly got a serious look upon reading the page. " _Evie… I'm afraid you're correct. She has been territorial and a bit mean, hasn't she. Trying to protect everything that is hers?"_ Evie nodded. " _Well, those are symptoms of a dragon's pregnancy. But that would mean-."_ Uma interrupted her and finished her sentence. " _She is carrying Ben's baby. That could harm his reputation…"_ Evie immediately glanced at her with a warning look in her eyes. _"You will not harm king Ben, you hear me?"_ Uma laughed. " _Calm down, feisty. I won't. Not yet at least."_ Uma wiggled her eyebrows. Blue softly whispered. " _She's pregnant…"_


	15. Accents and Attacks

_Previously:_

 ** _"_** ** _Well, those are symptoms of a dragon's pregnancy. But that would mean-."_** _Uma interrupted her and finished her sentence._ ** _"She is carrying Ben's baby. That could harm his reputation…"_** _Evie immediately glanced at her with a warning look in her eyes. "_ ** _You will not harm king Ben, you hear me?"_** _Uma laughed._ ** _"Calm down, feisty. I won't. Not yet at least."_** _Uma wiggled her eyebrows. Blue softly whispered._ ** _"She's pregnant…"_**

Today would be the start of their new lives. The knot in Uma's stomach grew bigger with every little tick of Harry's pocket watch. The more minutes that past, the closer the limo would come to them and their newly stolen Black Pearl to pick them up for the first day of school. It was midnight and Uma was laying in her cabin. Harry was asleep right next to her, softly snoring and with his arm around her. The whole ship was quiet, not a whisper to be heard. It seemed like everyone was soundly sleeping except for Uma. She shifted her position, careful not to wake Harry. It didn't matter. He woke up nonetheless. He opened his eyes and gazed at hers. He checked his pocket watch and scanned her face.

 _"_ _Why are ya still awake?"_ he asked hoarsely, his voice layered with his accent.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ she replied. Harry tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

 _"_ _Come on,"_ he murmured, lips at her ear, and Uma flushed just a bit. She threw her arm around him and snuggled into his chest.

 _"_ _Do you remember when we kissed?"_ Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion. _"Like our first kiss,"_ she whispered, removing a strand of hair out of her face. _"Not the- not the last one or any random one."_

 _"_ _Course darlin', ya were the prettiest little thing that night."_ Uma nuzzled into his shoulder. " _But ye're always the prettiest little thing. Ya make me happy when skies are grey. Ye're so hot people get burned when they look."_ He placed a kiss on her forehead and then lifted her chin softly with his fingers until he was looking her in the eyes. " _We'll be alright luv, I'm sure. So put yer worries away and sleep."_ Harry pulled Uma closer and went on to sleep once more. And this time the whole ship was sleeping soundly.

Gil groaned loudly when he heard his stolen alarm go off, a loud pumped beat that he had come to hate. The fastest way to ruin a song was by making it your alarm, which he had realised too late. Gil wanted to cover his head with his pillow and sleep on. He blindly reached out for the alarm clock to hit snooze but he couldn't find it. He pulled his head away from his pillow and went on to look for it. A small gasp escaped from his lips when he looked straight into Harry's blue eyes lined with a thick black eyeliner. When he discovered Harry had his alarm clock he hit him with his pillow. Harry grinned.

" _Mornin' princess, time to wake up."_ Harry had to duck before Gil could strike him with another blow to the head with his pillow. " _Breakfast's ready and it's served by a wee pretty lady."_ Harry said before grinning and mouthing Blue's name. Gil flushed and hit his best friend one more time. " _Well, Harry dear, at least she can do her eyeliner properly,"_ Both boys snapped their heads around to look at a grinning Desiree. " _Maybe she'll be so kind to teach you."_ With a flip of her hair and a wink Desiree walked away. Harry grinned and hit Gil before pulling him out of his bunk. " _Let's go matey, let's see her infamous eyeliner then."_

Gil quickly changed into his spare shirt, because honestly there wasn't much choice. It was washed or unwashed. Then he walked through the Black Pearl to the dining room. It wasn't hard to find as he heard someone singing and others making a beat by drumming with their cutlery and he heard Harry whistling. As he opened the door he saw Uma singing while the rest was jamming with her. It didn't surprise Gil anymore. The only thing new he saw where their new clothes. He saw brighter colours, new jeans and new leather jackets with studs. Uma showed her slim figure in some tight turquoise jeans and a black shirt with the crew's symbol on it. Her famous leather jacket lay lifeless on her chair. Harry was sporting a new shirt, one which wasn't as ripped apart. Quinn, Desiree's girlfriend and daughter of the Queen of Hearts, was rocking a heart inspired jacket with matching knee high socks and a short black jumpsuit. The crew dressed in new clothes was really a sight to behold. On the Isle you were lucky if you had enough fabric to create something your size. Suddenly he noticed Blue waving him over. When he reached her she shoved him a new shirt and some jeans in his arms. She smiled apologetically as she immediately walked away and continued with giving the hungry pirates their food. Blue herself was rocking some high-waisted black jeans and a blue halter top. Her leather jacket had an octopus holding an apple on it. Her newly cut hair just reached below her chin and the blue ribbon in her hair reminded Gil of her mother's very own ribbon. She was indeed wearing some eyeliner and mascara and bright red lipstick. Blue looked like some vintage rocker girl that Gil had seen in an old magazine. Gil tore his gaze away from the girl and found a place at the table. Jonas quickly threw him some eggs and a piece of ham. He grinned at Jonas as he grabbed some bread and juice before starting a conversation with Quinn and Desiree. He talked a bit with them about the day that lay ahead of them and how they imagined that the day would go. It was just small talk but it made him feel better. Uma had stopped with singing and had started with shoving food down her throat in a rapid tempo. Quickly the room grew quiet as the pirates were eating more food than they were accustomed to. The kids they had taken with them where long gone as Auradon had taken custody of them. Gil did miss Mustafa but he understood why it was better that the state raised the kids. And they would visit anytime they wanted to. Now idea if it is allowed but it would surely happen. Every single pirate seemed lost in their thoughts and the only sound heard was Cat drinking some milk. The clock reached 8 am and the pirates moved to the deck. Gonzo was quick to point out that he heard the limo approaching. Memphis and Alyssa, the crew's newest members besides Blue and best friends, were giggling at Gonzo pointing out the obvious.

Uma was very nervous. She had heard the cars approaching as well and did a quick counting of heads. Harry, Gil, Desiree and Quinn, Jonas, Gonzo, Memphis and Alyssa, Bonny, Blue and of course herself. That are eleven pirates. Uma quickly acknowledged that they had made it, all eleven of them. They had reached Auradon and were free from their parents. Free from the hunger and free from the abuse. Free from rotten food and constant fighting. Free from fearing for their lives every single day. Uma was torn away from her touch when the cars opened and Ben came out.

 _"_ _So, my dearest pirates, are you ready for your first day? I'm sure you'll like it at Auradon Prep. In a car fit a total of six persons so there are five very lucky pirates who may sit with me."_ The pirates softly chuckled and looked around who would volunteer. Uma stepped forward. " _Harry, Gil and Blue and I will join you. And who will be the other lucky bastard? Well, Gonzo dear, this is your lucky day."_ Gonzo sighed but stepped near his captain nonetheless. _"Let's go then!"_ Ben said, sounding a tad insecure. He climbed into a car and signalled the others to follow. In the car itself there wasn't a lot of space so they all sat very close in absolute silence. Ben looked like he was looking for a conversation started when Gil suddenly exclaimed: _"Candy! Uma, look at those red fishies!"_ He quickly grabbed a handful and stuffed his mouth. _"Delicious!"_ He said with his mouth full. Blue swatted him for talking with a mouth full and Ben seemed very surprised by that. Blue scoffed offended. _"What? Is the king surprised some of us have manners? I read you know. Learned etiquette from the woman who took me in. She was innocent, actually. But you royals never check that do you?"_ Ben blushed embarrassed and tried to save face. " _We'll release her so soon as possible."_ Blue responded by laughing coldly. _"There is no use in that anymore. She died from too little food and too many illnesses. But it's okay, I don't blame it on you personally."_ Ben looked shocked but was silent. " _Gil, pass me some of these red fish will you?"_ Soon all the pirates were chewing on the candy with mixed feelings about it. Blue helped Gil secretly stuff some of the candy in his bag and took the fabric surrounding it as decoration and shoved it in her bag when Ben wasn't looking. When Uma spotted her she winked and threw the pirate captain some candy. Uma quickly flashed her a smile and then cleared her throat. " _So Bennie-Boy, I hope Auradon Prep is prepared for the pirates."_

The Wharf Rats quickly found out that in fact they were. As soon as they arrived the pirates were split up into two groups who would join separate classes. The feeling of panic was real as they were barely able to talk or make the groups. As soon as the two cars arrived the groups were made by who came out of which car. Uma was actually very glad to have her two best friends with her. Gonzo could be very funny or serve as a distraction and she hoped that Blue would pay attention so they'd actually pass the tests. Uma was surely not planning on paying attention herself. Ben took their group to the first class and while they were walking Harry slipped his hand in Uma's. Weirdly, they didn't see a single living soul when they walked to the class. As they enter the classroom Ben took place with his friends and left them standing there awkwardly for a moment. But that didn't last long as they quickly raised their chins and took place in the back of the class. Uma saw the Fairy Godmother and zoned out immediately. Why focus on the old bag of bones when she could focus on something much prettier? Her boyfriend was doodling right next to her, his hand softly moving across the paper. His thick untamed hair was swept back, like he had just walked along the beach. With every movement of his hand Uma could see his arm muscles move. His pale skin had some faint freckles darted across them and his rosy lips were pursed from concentrating. He sighed and moved his arm to rub a spot in his neck. He seemed very serene, his eccentric and cool part slightly tuned down to where he felt he had control. Harry was very tall and normally towered over her but he seemed to be a lot smaller when sitting. His chiselled jawline had a small scar on it, barely visible in the sunlight. His blue grey eyes were so pale and vivid that they reminded Uma of a lightning beam and electricity. Suddenly his eyes darted to hers and they locked eyes. Uma saw the few speckles of grey in there, making his eyes look like a beautiful sky. Harry smirked at her but turned back to doodling. Uma saw Gil and Gonzo joking around while Blue was writing down notes furiously in a notebook. She looked nervous and ready to jump up and fight any minute. Uma couldn't relate and went on to lean on Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

The hour quickly passed and it was time the pirates were released into the school. As soon as Uma stepped outside the classroom, chin raised, she heard whispers. She fought her way through the crowd, catching some comments on her and her friends. " _Oh my gosh, do you see how she looks? She looks like she owns the damn place. I honestly can't wait to see that disappear."_ Uma used her shoulders to push past even more people. Where on earth were they all coming from. _"Why are they so ugly? Well, atleast we won't have any competition."_ She felt Harry grab for her hand and she grasped his. " _They are just suckers for powers. I bet you they'll fail all their tests."_ And those were the friendliest comments Uma heard. Suddenly she saw the rest of her crew and sped up her pace. When reunited with her crew she burst into an empty classroom.

The rest of the the first week went similary. Wherever she and her crew went they were insulted or whispered about. They were even attacked but the Auradon Kids quickly learned that you couldn't defeat the Wharf Rats, especially not when they were together. The Wharf Rats quickly found a new hangout, the roof of the school. They went there every free moment during school. Lessons went exactly the same each and every day. Most pirates were annoying each other, Uma was doodling, Harry was half asleep and Blue took notes.


End file.
